Dragons and Ponies The Noble Animals
by D.J. Scales
Summary: The Chans and Company with added security attempt to transport the Talismans to Section 13 but an attack by the Forces of Darkness aboard the Train causes the Talismans to be destroyed and the Powers within them to be scattered across the globe. Now the race is on to find the 12 Noble animals of the Chinese Zodiac before the Forces of Darkness find them and Steal their powers.
1. The Hunt Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, Avatar the Last Airbender or elements of Thomas and Friends. They are owned by their creators.. The only thing I do own is my OCs. Thank you that is all. Let us begin.

**Dragons and Ponies the Noble Animals**

**The Hunt Begins**

In Barrow In Furness Carol, Brian, Maggie, Geoff, Carl, Edna, Benjamin, Seth, Michelle, Camille, and Mira were on board a passenger train with the Chan Family and Captain Black as it was bound for King's Cross Station and the passenger train was being pulled by an LNER A1 Peppercorn Class locomotive.

"So tell me again why we are not traveling aboard Pip and Emma?" Camille asked, "I may be giving steam engines a chance but I still prefer Diesels to Steam Engines."

"Because Camille with Raptor still on the loose he could fry Pip and Emma's motors on the spot," Geoff said, "And with Tornado pulling the train nobody would suspect that we're using this railtour as a cover to transport the talismans to King's Cross where they'll be taken back to Section 13 by Airplane."

"And I hired some Mercenaries instead of traditional security guards to help us out with the security detail," Captain Black said.

…

Capt M, J Lynch, a 22 year old British man with black hair and a short beard, of BlackFire Security Solutions looked out the window as the ground shot by outside the train window. He's been surprised to get an apparent job from the CIA of all things to safeguard some bullion and some weird stone coins.

Usually a job like this wouldn't be much for BSS, in fact a little below their standards, the company having aided in warzones from Bosnia to Afghanistan alongside NATO forces.

However something about the job had him and his team on edge by a large amount. The fact the mission had called for heavy security had already set off a few mental alarm bells.

Matt watched as one of their two escort choppers, apaches with the BSS logo on the tail flew alongside before he pulled his radio off his chest and said calmly. "Sound off, guys…anything wierd?" he said, keeping his eyes open before walking down the deserted passenger car back towards the cargo. "Escort one…all clear. London air traffic says skies are clear all the way to kings cross." Said the American voice of one of the chopper pilots.

The next voice was of his sister, Chloe, down at the other end of the train. "Nothing…like the time 5 minutes before, and the time 5 minutes before that." She said sarcastically, a chorus of chuckles coming over Matt's earpiece. "Laugh it up…just make sure those civilians in the front car stay clear. If anything goes down, it'll be for the cargo car." Said Matt sternly.

"Everything seems normal so far," Maggie said, "The Talismans are safe and if anything goes wrong we have Aang and Astral as back up along with the Mane Six Ponies."

"So this should be a simple mission," Jackie said, "For once I would like it to go well."

"So do I but remember Jackie," Carl said, "Nothing is ever simple and Tornado may be fast but I doubt she's fast enough to out run Crime Incorporated."

"Relax Carl we've got security on board and the train is very well protected," Rainbow Dash said, "What could possibly go wrong."

Right on cue there was an explosion and the group turned to see that the escort choppers had all been shot down and destroyed on the spot.

…

Matt threw himself to the ground as the radio was flooded with the cut off dying screams of the escort chopper pilots. "The hell was that…lookouts." He snapped as one of his men said "Two choppers…and I swear you'll accuse me of smoking something…damn dragon just flew overhead…fried escort one and…oh god, its coming-" before the line went dead. The far door opened and one of his men. The team's tech and engineering expert, only known as 'Tobias' ran up.

"That's not all…choppers alongside…not ours." He said desperately before the skylight above blew out and a black suited man wearing a gas mask repelled down. "Down on the-" he began before Matt and Tobias shot him. "Everyone…get to the cargo…we got trouble." Matt snapped, he and Techo running for the door.

The duo ran into the first of the cargo car to see a full on fight going on against the attacking troopers and Matts men, two of them prone on the floor indicating that their flak jackets were no good against the laser rifles the other side had.

The attackers' armor however was no good against the DX-33 rifles Matt and Tobias had. "About time…they came down through the ceiling and that chopper of theirs tore apart the roof lookouts." Said another trooper, pulling off her mask to reveal the face of Chloe, a raven haired woman and Matt's sister. "How many you get?" asked Matt.

Chloe just smirked and pointed to several piles of ash. "First wave had a flamethower." She said, the other mercs present chuckling before a blade shot through one of them from behind, several dozen or so ninjas emerging from the shadows. Matt and the others just stared before one of them yelled "OPEN FIRE!"

Meanwhile with Carol, Camille and Company things were not getting any better. They were up to their necks in Shadowkhan.

"This is why I told you not to tempt fate Rainbow Dash," Twilight Sparkle, a Lavender Unicorn said blasting away at the Shadowkhan ninjas with her magic destroying them on the spot.

"How was I supposed to know they'd attack us so quicky?" Rainbow Dash attacking more Shadowkhan ninjas.

"Less yelling more blasting," Camille said taking out some magic guns and blasting away with the chi spell infused with them as she cleared out the ninjas. "And we're clear."

"Uh Camille think again," Carl said as more Shadowkhan ninjas appeared and surrounded them.

"So we just blast them," Maggie said preparing to get in on the action.

"Maggie no," Carol ordered, "It's too risky to Firebend in this space. Go check on the Talismans and take Fluttershy with you."

"You heard the Avatar," Fluttershy said as she led Maggie to where the Talismans are being kept.

…  
>The mercs however were closer but were definitely deeper in trouble, Shadowkhan leaping out at every opportunity. They were easy enough to poof, especially with the laser weapons scavenged but the numbers and surprise attacks and whittled down the mercs numbers to a half dozen, including Matt, Chloe and Techo.<p>

"What the hell is going on? I feel like I'm in an old b-movie…shadow ninjas, dragons and laser toting assholes." Snapped a merc as they blasted some more of the Shadowkhan before Matt pulled his radio out and said "Colton…tell me you and your boys are here." he said calmly.

"10 minutes at most…for some weird reason, London air controls a bit pissy about heavily armed gunships inside London limits." Came the reply from the only American on the team, Colton Anderson. "We're on our own…let's get to cargo…I want to know EXACTLY what's in the hold they want so badly." Snapped Matt.

So Matt and the others legged it to the hold blasting shadowkhan along the way but when they got there they saw Maggie fending off more Shadowkhan ninjas as they were attempting to go after the safe.

"Finally back up shows up," Maggie said, "A little help here!?"

Matt and the other mercs looked at each other before levelling their rifles and opening fire, catching and blasting apart the various attacking shadowkhan, After the last one was dust, Matt snapped "Ok...what the HELL is going on and where are my men who were guarding in he-" he snapped, stopping as he saw a body behind a crate. "Who the hell are these guys?" he said in a voice rigid with self-control.

"Those would be Shadowkhan Ninjas," said a young voice which turned out to be Jade.

"Jade?" Maggie said, "I thought I told you to stay with one of the Ponies?"

"Maggie's right," Fluttershy said, "This is dangerous."

"Is that...a talking horse?" said Chloe a little blankly. Matt rolled his eyes. "A dragon ate our helicopter support...shadow demons and laser toting morons are everywhere and my tempers at boiling point...somebody explain WHAT WE'RE TRANSPORTING!" yelled Matt. causing Fluttershy to cringe.

"Magical Talismans with the power of the Chinese Zodiac," Jade said.

"Yeah...serious please." said Matt skeptically .

"No seriously she's telling the truth," Maggie said as more Shadowkhan surrounded them. Just then Jade took the Dragon Talisman and blasted them while Maggie took the Pig talisman and used heat beams on the Shadowkhan ninjas. "Believe us now?"

"I'm gonna fry that captain black guys arse...he coulda warned me then I woulda had double the men aboard." hissed Matt angrily, Chloe sighing. "Look...is there anything else we should be aware is coming?" she asked

Right on cue a puff of smoke appeared and Daolon Wong showed up alongside Mindy and Avarona.

"Just those three." Maggie said, "Mindy and Avarona."

Matt turned to look at the old man holding the glowing staff. "Oh please." he said, aiming his rifle and firing, only for the bullets to bounce off a conjured shield .

"Did you really think bullets could stop Daolon Wong?" Mindy sneered, "Hand over the talismans or Avarona's gonna freeze the entire train solid!"

"You want the talismans? These guys want the talismans...the nutters with laser rifles want the damn talismans." snapped Matt, starting to lose it a little as Daolon sent the talismans floating forward before Matt got a bit of a manic grin and ailed his scavenged laser rifle at them and he screamed "You know what? NOBODY GETS THEM!" before he fired .

"MATT NO!" Chloe yelled as the rifle hit the talismans destroying them.

"Fluttershy," Maggie said, "Take Jade and go get the others in here now!"

Matt just laughed insanely at Daolon's angry expression as the talismans began to shake before finally exploding, energy shooting in all directions, mostly out the roof.

Twilight and company arrived in the car just to see the energy exploding.

"At least the Talismans are destroyed right?" Jackie said. "Now it's over."

The beams were shooting around at that, before one shot down towards the group

The beams continued to shoot around at that as Chloe snapped "You can't blow up those...things...the energy has to go somewhere."

"So where did it go?" Rarity asked.

"To the Original owners," Uncle said, "The twelve noble animals of the Chinese Zodiac."

"But those animals are ancient history," Jade said.

"True but the powers will go to the animals who are related to their regal ancestors," Carol said, "Camille's been telling me a lot about the Chinese Zodiac."

Avarona glared at that "You dare defy my master?" she snapped, lunging at Matt. This was the first mistake she made as BSS mercs were taught from day one that angry bad guys always screwed up and were taught, as a result how to take full advantage of this, which was why her jaw met his rifle, used as a club coming the other way. after that there was just slight embarrassment from both Mindy and Chloe as Matt proceeded to quite literally jump up and down on her, laughing like a maniac the while time.

"Well well what do you know," Daolon said as his scepter glowed bright red, "One of the Talisman Powers is right here in this room."

Chloe and Tobias glared, aiming their laser rifles. "Don't you even think-" began Chloe before Daolon send the, flying to the side with a sweep of his staff .

Michelle, Seth, and Benjamin tried combining their magic and firing it at Daolon only to end up being swatted away.

"Now surrender the Dragon or perish," Daolon demanded as Carol, Brian, Maggie, Geoff, Carl and Edna stood in his path.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Edna snapped as Daolon stuck the six of them to the roof of the car as he made his way towards Astral.

"Aah the power of Combustion," Daolon said as he began the extraction spell, "Surrender your power to the forces of darkness."

"And why should i?" Astral demanded.

"Do as Daolon says or I'll behead your partner!" Mindy said as she had a sword at Camille's throat.

"Astral don't do it," Camille yelled before the sword pressed against her neck.

"Uncle can't you do something?" Jackie asked.

"Uncle is chi wizard not hostage negotiator," Uncle snapped.

"Twilight do something?" Jade asked.

"I can't," Twilight said, "If Camille is killed so is Astral and Daolon will just seek out the next dragon."

"Sorry guys," Astral said snapping her front claw causing her allies to freeze. "To save my partner I must surrender the Dragon Talisman Power to Daolon."

"A Dragon who wised up so quickly," Daolon sneered as he began to extract the Talisman power form Astral till it was finally his. "The Power of Combustion is Mine!"

"You won't get away with this Daolon Wong," Geoff yelled as Astral had unfroze them.

"I already have you fools," Daolon sneered as he teleported out along with all the members of Crime Incorporated just as the train made it to King's Cross Station.

"Well this sucks," Jade said, "Daolon get's the Dragon Power and we're stuck in a wrecked train."

"And I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I sense another Talisman Power here in London," Astral said, "Uncle get the spell ingredients for the Horse Talisman ready."

"No need," Geoff said, "I figured the Horse would be needed so my palls and I took the liberty of creating the locator spell for the Horse Talisman power."

Right on cue Brian showed up holding a glowing horse shoe.

"For now we had best get cracking," Uncle said, "We must find the power of healing before the forces of darkness do."

And with that the heroes got off the train and headed to find the power of Healing.


	2. Horsing Around

**Horsing Around**

In London England while Tornado was resting up and the Coaches were being taken away by a Great Western Pannier Tank Engine the Heroes were following the Glowing Horse Shoe to the Race Track. Matt was having doubts about the horse shoe being the locator.

This is insane...shadow demons...dragon ladies...madness." he muttered in the corner.

"We can chuck fireballs with our bare hands," said Chloe, "Is that so hard to believe?

"Point taken...if this had been an hour ago...why don't we just call in some BSS teams? We could sweep the county in 24 hours." said Orion, earning a thrap from uncle. "No...Magic must find magic." the old man said sternly

"Indeed," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Good grief, I'm being ganged up on...so what's your marvelous plan if the laser toting nutcases turn up again?" snapped Orion

"We sick Nova the Phoenix on them," Rainbow Dash said. "And with the Amulet Maggie will be in perfect control."

"Phoenix?" asked Techo dubiously.

"I'm with Techo...sounds like a character from the xmen." said Chloe gloomily, before adding "If we wait half an hour, Anderson's team will be in the city."

"No Magic must locate Magic," Uncle said using his uncle smack on Chloe. "And we have trained benders and mages to help us."

"Hey, I'm a trained bender," said Chloe, "Do any of your pals know how to do this?" She made lightning crackle about her hands.

Mattface palmed, muttering "Aaand there's the cat out the bag." he muttered

"Actually yes," Maggie said bending white fire, "And I can also bend lightning."

"Good grief..." muttered Mattas Techo said "Ok...we can at least narrow it down...if the horse talisman...thing went somewhere, it might be local. There's more then few racehorses in the city limits."

"Personally, I don't see why one of us couldn't have gotten the Horse power," said Rarity, "I mean, we are noble creatures after all."

"Because we're never that lucky." said Mattpromptly

"Technically we're Ponies Rarity," Fluttershy said.

"Here we are," Camille said as the Horse Shoe led them to a Race Track. "And I have a good idea which horse has the power."

"And you brought the right guys to get past security..." said Orion, nodding at the few wardens. "They won't just let us walk out with a racing horse..." he said, before showing what was probably a fake Mi6 ID "Unless her majesties government has need of it." he said with a smirk .

"Actually I could just get us past security," Azula the resident Red Dragon said, "Her majesty's government is familiar with the Dragon Empire and is aware of magic. We'll just tell the guys that we need the see the horse Camille is talking about."

"And if they ask for proof and someone sees you?" said Chloe pointedly, miming a panic with her hands for emphasis .

"Good point," Azula said. "We'll go with Orion's plan."

"Wait...one of his plans? He can't sneak his way into his own room when its empty." said Chloe bluntly, Mattglaring "Oh...the sisterly support." he said darkly before straightening his cap and walking for the paddocks.

To his surprise, one of the ponies had somehow beaten them there. "Hi guys, how you doing?" asked Pinkie, though the horses only gave snorts.

Mattjust stared "How...how did you get in? There's only one door." he said a little weakly

"Though the window, duh," said Pinkie.

Matttwitched as the others caught up. "Well...least you got in..." he said weakly

Pinkie turned back to the horses and asked, "So, which of you guys has the healing power?"

"Perhaps I can take this one," Fluttershy said before speaking to the horses, "Which of you has the power of healing?" The Horses all snorted in their language which Fluttershy translated. "The Horses say that Royal Medicine has the Power of Healing."

"Ooookay...this makes as much sense as the rest of the week has been so far." said Mattgloomily

"Are we going to take directions from horses? Ow!" Jackie yelped as Uncle smacked him.

"Do not disrespect Fluttershy's Talent. Horseshoe confirms what horses are saying." Uncle said as the Horseshoe was glowing the brightest at Royal Medicine's stall proving Fluttershy was right.

"Ok...there's BSS depot at Heathrow...we use it to bring in gear. We can have a truck here in a half hour, as long as there isn't any problems." said Techo, looking at Uncle before Mattsnapped "Oy I...I'm the captain here."

"Does 'captain' understand magic? Nooo? Then Uncle will see what is best for noble horse!" snapped Uncle.

Chloe said sarcastically "Ok...so you're carrying the horse to...wherever we're taking it then?"

"Section 13 will be safe once Uncle has set up protective spells," said Uncle.

"The Same Spells that we use at the Sodor Steamworks to keep unwanted guests out," Zuko said, "But will they be enough to keep out a giant robot army?"

"That still leaves the problem that we need a truck and a plane to get it to this section 13...BSS has both." said Mattsternly

"I can just teleport us to Uncle's shop and we can hoof it to Section 13 from there," Camille said.

"And have us on the BBC news as horse thieves? The director'd skin us alive." said Chloe, sounding a little scared.

"Then we might want to convince Royal Medicine's owners that their horse is in danger from Crime Incorporated," Jackie said.

"Easy enough..." said Mattconfidently.

I told you we should've told them about magic," Carol said after Mattcame back as the owners had laughed in his face. "Or send me in there."

"I'm telling you the truth." said Orion, talking to the owners, whose first reaction had been to laugh .

"Right no offense but we can believe in talking engines, Talking dragons, Spirit Warriors, Mediums, benders, and mages but a Dark Chi Wizard?" The owner said, "No offense but we're gonna need to see some proof."

Right on cue Daolon Wong and his Dark Chi Warriors arrived along with Avarona, Shard and Jack Spicer.

"See Mr. Wong," Jack said, "I told you that this place has the Noble Horse."

The owners stared before screaming in what Matt considered a fair response

"Shadowkhan Attack!" Avarona said as Shadowkhan Ninjas began attacking Orion.

"Oh shi-" began Matt before the khan tackled him out the window

Meanwhile the others were still with the Noble Horse when the sounds of a window breaking reached their ears.

Chloe looked around at that, grabbing her radio. "Orion..." she began before wincing as a line of rather...rude words came out though the words 'sodding shadow ninja's' was heard

"That would be our cue," Carol said, "Carl you and Seth stay here with uncle and Twilight and get Royal Medicine out of here."

Chloe nodded, "Let's go..." she said darkly, heading for the far doors and running out in time for a Shadowkhan to fly into a wall.

Meanwhile things for Mattweren't going any better cause he was fending off the Shadowkhan ninjas as well as Rachel the Fire/Lightning Dragon who had suddenly shown herself.

"I'm getting annoyed by this," Rachel roared, "Eat this you damn pest!"

Rachel blasted Mattwith her strongest fire blast in an attempt to roast him.

"You got him Miss Rachel," Jack Spicer said cheering.

However the fire seemed to flow around before ending up in the hands of a rather annoyed Orion, whose hat was smoking gently. 2Is this yours?" he said darkly before throwing both fireballs back at Rachel

"But how did he survive that?" Jack asked shocked, "He doesn't have the Black Beetle on him."

"That'd be telling...HOT FOOT!" yelled Orion, tossing a fireball at Jack's feet

Jack screamed like a little girl and used his helibot to avoid that.

"Fire Fighter Bots attack!" Jack yelled as Robots armed with Fire hoses and foam attacked Orion.

The foam worked very well...well, as far as removing the fire goes. 2You realize I'm armed...right?" said Matt dully, drawing his pistol .

"My robots are bullet proof dumbass," Jack said pointing and laughing loudly at Orion.

"You aren't." said Orion, adjusting his aim.

Jack screamed like a little girl and fled.

Meanwhile the heroes were having their hands full as Carl and Seth were on Royal Medicine's back with Uncle as they were bolting for it with Raptor Chasing them.

Techo had also tagged along, firing his rifle at the charging raptor. "Its bloody china all over again...sod off, you flying flamethrower!" he snapped, the chase causing panic as they went

Raptor dodged and fired back at Techo destroying the rifle in the process.

"Prepare to taste my fury you puny maggots," Raptor roared blasting the ground around them with his lightning breath.

"Shit...ok...gotta have one left...aha." yelped Techo, checking his p0ockets before pulling out what looked like an aerosol can before he yelled "OI...DRAGON BOY...THINK FAST!"

Raptor saw it and closed his eyes as the can sprayed the foam in his face causing him to crash right into a building.

"Good one Techo," Seth said.

"Uncle, do you have a plan?" Carl said, "I'm trying to keep Royal Medicine calm."

"Head for Heathrow...there's always a few men there and Anderson's team will be there by now...even that thing isn't suicidal." called Techo .

"Got it," Carl said guiding Royal Medicine to Heathrow.

Techo nodded before looking at Uncle "Mr Chan...I hope you have a plan to dodge his mates."

"Uncle has Dragon Capture Jar Ready to imprison Dragon League of Eight Members." Uncle said.

"Good...why not use...he's back." snapped Techo, Raptor flying around a corner, prying the last of the riot foam off his face and looking insanely angry .

"Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao," Uncle chanted as he began the incantation which caused Raptor to be trapped in the Jar.

"One down...turn here." said Techo, pointing to a turning

Carl guided Royal Medicine to the turning and had her turn where Techo said to turn.

The guards on the Heathrow gate just stared in shock as the racehorse went by, Techo flashing his ID as they went, yelling "COMPANY BUSINESS!"

"Sorry don't mind us," Seth said.

"Hanger 4...go go go." called Techo,

"On it," Carl said guiding Royal Medicine to the Hanger in question.

Meanwhile the rest of the heroes had teleported to Uncle's location as soon as Carl, Seth, Uncle, and Techo arrived thanks to Twilight's magic.

Chris and his team were standing suspiciously in front of a BSS transport plane. "Orion...when you called from the train, you said there were ninjas...not winged horses, horned horses and what appears to be a horse reported stolen half an hour ago." he said sternly

"We will return the horse as soon as Uncle transfers the power into a new Talisman," Jackie said.

Chris didn't look impressed "Yeah...like we...Lynch?" said Chris, sounding angry before getting surprised as he spotted the Lynches before whistling "The director's gonna hang you from the comm tower."

Matt snapped "Hey...apparently some weird talisman weapon things were on the train...dear captain black and the CIA decided to forget to tell us."

"What matters is that we get to Section 13 with Royal Medicine," Azula said. "Before the forces of Darkness find out."

"Also we captured Raptor," Seth said.

"Ok...nobody's going anywhere till we get some damn answers." snapped Chris.

"It's a long story," Jackie said, "Perhaps we can talk about this during the flight."

"Yeah...to BSS HQ...hands where we can see them," snapped Chris, his men all aiming .

The heroes sighed knowing they had no choice but to put their hands up in the air and do what Chris said.

...

The director of BSS, you'd expect his office to be full of the finer things in life...as well as on the top floor. Instead it could be found far below the surface of their HQ on the bottom floor. It also had a false wall at the back leading into the islands natural caves but that would be explained at another time.

"They did what?" said the director, his voice distorted by a gas mask.

"Stole a racehorse after the train incident, sir. Actually rode it right up to us and told us it was for a good cause or something. We got em all in custody and the horse. We're headed back to the rock...3 hours out." said Chris' voice over the director's laptop .

…

Back on the plane the heroes were in custody and headed to BSS headquarters.

"At least the Horse will be in a secure location," Jackie said. "As will raptor."

"That is if Crime Incorporated or Daolon Do not attack," Tohru said.

"Unless they have a jet of their own, I think we'll be safe for a while," said Chloe.

"Clearly you do not know the Forces of Crime Incorporated," Camille said.

"Then we had best hope for the best," Benjamin suggested as the plane flew to BSS headquarters.


	3. Flashbacks and Explanations

**Flashbacks and Explanations**

The Heroes were already on the BSS Plane as it was heading to Security. Uncle was busy tending to Royal Medicine making sure there was enough Hay to feed her.

Matt, Techo, and Chloe looked both depressed at themselves and furious at the others though. "Okay, then…this is all your fault...if we're lucky...we'll be fired." Matt said angrily.

"Believe me, I did not want to get involved in the magical business," Jackie said sheepishly, "If you can just drop us off then we can explain everything."

"Not a chance..." snapped one of the troopers on the plane

"Okay, we get your point," Edna said trying to keep the peace. "Just tell us where we're going."

"The rock...island off the coast of Africa. Used to belong to some wannabe supervillain the director took out." said Chloe, her tone making it perfectly clear that they had no intention of making peace for the time being .

"Oh man…You mean we're going to a former Supervillain hideout?" Jade asked, "Cool!"

"Enjoy your stay." said one of the other troopers with a very sinister grin.

Matt sighed as the guard left before spotting something in one of uncle's books. "Hey...oy...why's that in the book?" he said, pointing to the picture of a sword.

"That…is the Sword of the Immortals," Uncle said, "The Sword that was used to Defeat Shendu by the leader of the Eight Immortals. Husband to Margaret Nova Perkins' Chinese Ancestor Scarlet."

"Really? We called it the 'thing that ruined our lives and meant we had to wear asbestos and rubber gloves for 4 months'." said Chloe darkly.

"Why?" Maggie asked.

"You think we regularly throw fire and lightning around like its candy?"

"No, I do not think you do," Tohru said, "How about you tell us how you acquired your Firebending?"

"Fine..." snapped Matt.

_..._

_Two years ago..._

_"Hey...any idea why we're out here? The Chinese are usually pretty pissy about letting mercs into their airspace." called Techoover the rotary noise of the Black Hawk they were in, the view below of thick Chinese jungle ._

"_I have no idea," snapped one of the mercs aboard._

_Matt sighed. "Okay...this is the job...the director got a contract from a leading member in the Chinese government. Apparently his son went on some kind of archeology dig 2 days ago...and now he;' vanished."_

"_Doesn't sound so difficult," said the Pilot._

_"But that's the easy part...24 hours ago, the PLA sealed off the entire district...some kind of outbreak of bird flu's the official story." said Matt sternly ._

"_Ugh. Sounds like bullshit to me," Techosaid._

_"That's what we think too. But we're being sent in. The official says he got us clearance but I'm not so sure," he said cautiously before the pilot said. "We got a problem...two PLA attack choppers coming up behind us...pilot says we're trespassing and we're to follow them to the nearest air base."_

"_We better do what they say before we get shot down," Chloe suggested._

_"And spend six months in a Chinese prison? Lose them in the valley up ahead." snapped Matt . The pilot did as Matt said and headed for the valley._

_The Chinese attack choppers however kept their pursuit, the lead chopper firing its nose cannon . ThepPilot continued dodging it. The team's pilot did his best but eventually there was the metal shriek of heavy rounds tearing the tail rotor apart. "Ride's over...everyone out." he called into the back ._

"_Everybody leg it," Matt said as they all got parachutes and bolted from the chopper as it crashed landed. "Is everybody alright?"_

"_I'd like to report that we're all still breathing," Techosaid._

"_And I'm still in one piece," Chloe stated, "Now let's find that dam artifact and bolt."_

_"Any idea of where this artifact is supposed to be?" asked Tobias._

_"No idea...but priority's the kid...the artifact—no Matter how much his dad complains—is second fiddle. Also, I think the director should remind that guy that we were called in...and as such shouldn't be shot at." said Matt angrily, the pilot shaking his head before saying, "We can probably safely say though that the PLA are gunning for us."_

"_I would suggest that temple right over there," the Pilot said._

_"I said town and kid first, tomb raiding later," snapped Matt, walking through the undergrowth in the direction of lights._

_The others followed Matt knowing that he was in charge. When they got to the town, Matt gave out the orders. "All right, split up. Go in teams of three and look for the kid."_

"_Yes sir!"_

_The team said as they went in teams of three and began to look for the kid first. The town itself was a disaster area, cars crashed into laps or overturned, a few even on fire. Buildings looked like they'd been looted or attacked. What was especially worrying was an abandoned PLA APC surrounded by bullet casings, blood and discarded guns._

_"I don't like this...whatever happened here happened fast," said Chloe quietly_

"_There was probably an outbreak," Techosaid, "A viral outbreak that caused mass panic."_

"_Or perhaps the beginning of world war three," Matt said. "If that's the case then we better prepare for the worst."_

_"I doubt it was world war three...there'd still be bodies." said Techodarkly before a figure was seen in the fog permeating the street._

_"Hey mister...come out here," called a trooper, the figure stumbling slowly forward ._

"_Matt, be careful," Chloe warned as she got her combat knife ready, "This could be a trap."_

"_Everything in this place could be a trap," Techoretorted._

_The trooper walked towards the figure, shining his rifles torch to reveal a policeman...or something that had once been one. The figure had a almost white face, blood running from his eyes and the lips peeled back in a animalistic snarl. It immediately leapt forward, digging its teeth into the trooper's throat as more figures stumbled out of alleys and houses, or even out of wrecked vehicles_

_"Great, zombies, I always hated zombie games," said Chloe with disgust._

"_Zombie Outbreak!" Matt yelled blasting everything but Chloe and Tobias._

"_Matt, watch where you're aiming that thing," Chloe snapped ducking as her brother fired his rifle._

_The creatures didn't seem too bothered, even when rounds tore through them. "Open fire!" yelled Tobias, the others joining in. However, while a few did go down, there were far too many. "Erm...maybe the temple's a good idea after all?" said Techodesperately, the temple visible through the fog_

_"Couldn't be worse." So the team bolted for the temple shooting the zombies as they popped out and when they got to the temple they were running out of breath and most of the group was already eliminated._

"_Okay are we the only ones left?" the Pilot asked._

"_It appears that way," Techostated, "So what do we do now?"_

_"Shut up and get the gate open," yelled Matt, but the gate was already opening, several Chinese villagers firing bilt action rifles at the attacking creatures, led by a far more smartly dressed one._

_"Keep them back, men," the kid said._

_The villagers continued firing at the attacking creatures allowing Matt and his team the time to get in._

_"Shut it...shut it," snapped Matt, some of the villagers pushing the gate shut just in time._

_"I presume my father hired you," said the kid calmly as the group panted_

"_He did," Chloe said._

"_He wanted us to find some artifact and you," Techosaid._

"_Of course...my father always valued the past more than the present," said the son sadly ._

_"No offense, kid, but this artifact is what's causing this, I think your dad has a seriously twisted sense of priority," said Matt._

"_I see. Would you please dispose of the artifact?"_

"_No problem, got a volcano to chuck it in nearby?" asked Matt._

_"No...Come, it's this way," said the son calmly, leading the mercenaries deeper into the temple, women and children staring terrified out of doorways. It seemed the entire building had become an impromptu chamber_

_The son then led the mercenaries to the temple's innermost chamber where a sword could be sticking out from a rock in the middle of the room._

"_This is it?" Techo asked, "You brought us here to see a sword?"_

_"If this is Excalibur, so help me..." grumbled Matt before Chloe smacked him upside the head._

_"Don't be stupid," said Chloe, "Why would Excalibur be in China?"_

_"This is a powerful symbol from China's past." said the son calmly as Matt and Chloe walked up to the sword, which glowed faintly ._

_"Be careful guys," Techo warned as the Lynches touched the sword and as soon as they did the sword came loose but glowed brighter._

_"Huh, guess we're the right-born king and queen of China," said Matt._

_"Matt, if you make one more senseless wisecrack, you're going to be swallowing this sword," said Chloe._

_Immediately, two orbs, one red and one yellow in the sampe of serpents shot 0ut the sword, spinning around the veiling and sending the son and Techo running for cover before they plunged into Matt and Chloe's chests, sending them into the wall with a crunch ._

"_Is the sword supposed to do that?" Techoasked the son._

"_No it is not," the son said, "That Sword is the same sword used to defeat the Fire Demon Shendu Centuries ago."_

_"Oookay..." said Techoweakly before a villager ran in, saying something happy in Chinese. It appeared that the fog had lifted and as a result, the creatures had vanished or turned back. The son looked at Techobefore taking the sword out the rock and wrapping it in several rags, shoving it into Tobias's hands._

"_Take it," he ordered ._

"_Are you sure about this?"_

"_I'm sure," the son said happily._

_..._

The director looked up from the report at Techoand the Lynches, the Lynches looking a little pale before4 he looked at the sword. "Quite a story...if your helmet cameras didn't confirm it, I'd recommend you be sectioned. That as may be..." said the director in a smooth and calm voice before he jumped back as Matt and Chloe both sneezed, a fireball and lightning bolt frying the report. "Hmm...I think this blade is safer in my care...dismissed...oh...and take the Lynches to sickbay." said the director calmly.

"That's the story...we spent 6 months in quarantine, being made to read weird books from the director's persona stash." said Matt .

"Well that explains a lot," Carol said.

"Ouch," Camille said, "At least my power is inherited."

"Looks like we're landing...say hello to the rock." said Matt, looking out the porthole to reveal a barren island with a single mountain in it, an airfield and base surrounding it.

"At least the place has a lot of earth," Geoff commented, "I'd be right in my element."

"I hope there's plenty of water in there," Carl said.

"Relax, Carl," Jackie said, "I'm sure the rock has water in it."

"Thinking of legging it? We're 200 miles from the mainland in shark infested waters and there is 1000 personnel all with weapons with a selection of tanks, choppers and jets."

"Good luck," said Chloe bluntly, the aforementioned army vehicles visible patrolling below.

"We weren't thinking of legging it," Aang said, "As an Air Dragon I was taught that all life is sacred even the life of the tiniest fly caught in a spider's web."

However, as the plane came in to land, every magic user on the plane felt a shudder go down their spines...the sort of feeling a mouse would get if it was dropped into a cats den. A sense that something very powerful was nearby, was noticing them and was waiting to see what it did...and nothing they could do would do jack shit.

"Do you guys get the feeling that we're being watched?" Seth asked.

"Yeah kinda like how the bad guys bait their victims before eating them," Michelle said.

"Feels like it," Benjamin added.

Twilight nodded weakly before Uncle said, "This island gives uncle the willies," in a faint voice.

The group were frogmarched, minus Techoand the Lynches who were led down another corridor, into a blast door leading into the mountain. Inside it looked like something out an old James Bond novel, of the supervillain's base as they were led to a heavy duty elevator and put in side. To their surprise the guards didn't follow them.

The elevator itself had no controls inside and only two floor lights, one lit and another marked simply 'the office'. The door shut with a pleasant ding before the lift gently descended for about 5 minutes until opening into a finely furnished office, classical music playing. A high rim chair could be seen facing a wall screen showing various sections of the base and the walls seemed to have several dozen artifacts, including the sword and a couple that seemed to annoy uncle by their presence there

"Uncle what is it?" Jade asked, "Is there Evil Magic?"

"And did anybody remember to bring Royal Medicine?" Tohru asked.

"Of course I did," Mira said as she was leading said horse by the harness.

"Uncle, What's' going on?" Rarity wondered, "What are those artifacts?"

"The Sword of the Immortals, Used by Margaret's Ancestor to defeat Shendu the Fire Demon Centuries ago," Uncle said, "And that's the Lost Urn of Wei Chung. And those are Scrolls from the Lotus Temple including the Scroll of Hung Chao."

"And they are all perfectly safe here," said a cultured voice from the chair, a gloved hand reaching down and taking a gas mask off the desk before the chair span to reveal a guy in full combat gear, wearing a gas mask. "You are thieves. Stealing an animal of the zodiac..." he said calmly, though the feeling of being watched came on again as he spoke...this time with undertones of anger .

"Excuse me Mr. Director, sir, but we have a very good reason to do so," Jackie said, "Some very bad people are after this animal."

"Uncle, why don't you explain," Michelle said.

"Bad people?" said the director in an amused voice. "I pity anyone who comes into my house and takes my things."

"The Forces of Darkness wish to steal the Powers of the Chinese Zodiac," Uncle said, "So far Daolon Wong has already stolen the power of Combustion held by Astral the Noble Dragon."

"Obviously not noble enough if the power was taken by a two bit fool of a dark chi wizard," said the director calmly .

"This guy had my human partner hostage," Astral said, "And if he killed her, I would have died too."

"So explain that," Camille stated, "And this Daolon Guy is a very powerful Dark Chi Wizard. Do not mess with hm."

"Not to mention he's got the backing of Crime Incorporated and the Dragon League of Eight," Twilight spoke, "And an entire armada ready to attack."

"Powerful...maybe...but not to me...never to me. If he is smart he will stay off my island and out of my toys. If he comes in, I will make him wish he'd never been born." said the director with a chillingly calm tone...as if he was discussing the weather instead of potential murder.

"Do you have any idea the power that the Forces of Darkness have?" Uncle said.

"Of course I do...I also know that only one creature could get past my defenses and he's currently a statue."

"Actually, he's no longer a statue," Camille said, "He's flesh and blood and in the netherworld."

"Even better...he's even further away and where he belongs," sneered the director before the phone on his desk rang and he picked up. "I'm in the middle of something...what? Contact the local NATO division...you have?...They're WHAT?...Go to alert status one...if any of them make landfall, kill them. Lock down the island." he said, a faint green glow visible through the eye optics on the gas mask.

"Sensei what's happening?" Tohru asked.  
>"The forces of Darkness are upon us," Uncle said.<p>

Uncle was right as the screens showed swarms of Armada ships attacking the island and thousands upon thousands of X Borgs attacking.

"Then it seems he was that stupid. Leave...my men will escort you to a safe room." said the director calmly, though it was clear it was the sort of calm that came from rigid self-control holding down an eternity of anger.

The men on the island ran out of various doors, tanks rolling out of garage doors set into the mountain, forming a firing line. Above, precision chain guns and rockets tore apart swathes of X Borgs that were covering amphibious ships headed for the shore. For each X Borg swarm that was wiped out three more swarms would take its place. In the Armada Flag Ship, Daolon was having a discussion with Avarona and Mindy.  
>"See Daolon," Mindy said, "It's only a Matter of time before the Noble Horse is ours."<p>

"And you can claim the power for yourself," Avarona said.

"It would be faster if the shadow khan would obey me and take the island," snapped Daolon, another shadow khan summoning ending in failure and a puff of smoke. An insanely powerful protection spell was over the entire island, stopping the khan and even Daolon was walking in.

A minute later, a large anti-ship missile, fired from a hidden launcher on the island slammed into one of the escort ships, blowing it in half.

"Jack Spicer!" Daolon said as Jack Spicer showed up.

"Yes Mr. Wong?" Jack Asked.

"You, Avarona, Ursula and Shard go in and find out who attacked one of the escort ships," Daolon said.

"In the meantime, I'll have more ships attack and provide cover fire," Mavro said, doing just that.

"Yes sir!" Jack said as he and the Dragons in question went to do just that.

The director was watching the battle with silent approval on his wall viewer. His defense forces, despite being outnumbered, were holding off more numerous but inferiorly trained forces easily and his...additions were stopping this Daolon from using magic. He paused as he heard the lift open, turning to see Jack, with several of his bots and two dragons who were rapidly losing their smug grins. Eight dragons can spot each other easily...Astral probably didn't say anything cause she respected the directors privacy...these two dragon generals have realized they've just walked into the equivalent of a sharks den .

"In the Words of Omi, Jack Spicer and Dragons, leave now or prepare to face the ancient art of butt whoop," Jade demanded.

"I will handle this...you are guests after all." said the director calmly, standing up and removing two samurai blades from a space under the desk. "Can I help you lot? I'm afraid I accept contracts over the phone or email and not during a full scale and I might add, very amateurish attack," he said, walking around the desk.

"Oh please you're about as human as we are," Ursula sneered.

"You're no match for us," Avarona added.

"Now surrender Royal Medicine or else," Jack retorted.

"Cocky...I like that. You honestly have no idea who I am," said the director with a chuckle.

"Jack Bots, X Borgs, Bruisers, Attack!" Jack yelled as a whole whored of said robots attacked.

The director chuckled before running at the bots, charging through the middle, his blades blurring before jogging to a stop and turning, The bots tried to turn to lunge at him before they fell apart, sliced into piece.

"Now then...here's the problem...you have been very, very stupid...I WAS TALKING!" he said, saying the last part in a deep echoing voice that caused Ursula and Avarona to cringe involuntarily.

"Guys, where is Shard?" Fluttershy asked.

"Where is the urn-holding Raptor?" Jackie asked.

"And where is the Sword of the Immortals?" Maggie asked seeing said dragon and items missing.

"The urn was confiscated...I've never heard of Shard and these fools were about to leave...I do not like lesser dragons sullying their species," hissed the director, the glow under his mask now very visible before he looked at Jack who didn't look impressed. "Perhaps a demonstration?" he said, lunging at Jack and changing shape until a serpentine dragon with an antennae-like moustache from the snout had Jack pinned to the wall by a claw tipped hand.

"Now then...you were about to leave, weren't you?" he said, holding the discarded mask and fixing Jack with his solid green glowing orbs he had for eyes

Jack Spicer nodded before screaming his loudest shriek of terror scream and running away like a little girl with Avarona Shard and Ursula following behind.

"And stay out," said the director calmly, shifting down to a smaller form and putting the mask back on. "I do hate to get personally involved...but I predict that they will leave very shortly," he said calmly

At the Gigant Horse, the Flagship of the Armada Daolon was watching the attack when a hysterical Jack barged in ordering that the Armada retreat.

"What's this I hear from you about a retreat?" Daolon demanded. "We are not leaving without the noble horse."

"The director's not human," Jack cried, "He's a huge fire-breathing celestial. He's dangerous! He wiped out my Jackbots before they could even move."

"He's not kidding," Avarona added, "We've see power before but nothing like this. He could rip all of us apart single-handedly."

"At least I was able to escape with Raptor's urn," Shard said showing said Urn, "Ursula and Avarona and the Jackbots provided a good distraction."

"Now let's get out of here!" Ursula finished as Daolon still shocked ordered a retreat.

Back in the Director's office the heroes could see that the forces of darkness were retreating.

"Forces of Darkness have retreated. For now," Uncle noted.

"But they'll be after the remaining Talisman Powers Uncle," Jackie said, "Thanks to Matt scattering them all."

"Hey, at least I prevented Daolon from getting them all at once," Matt retorted.

"That you did but there is still the fact that Daolon has stolen the power of Combustion from Astral," Camille said.

"Not to mention the fact that he still has his Dark Chi Warriors," Carol said, "We've got to do something about them or we're finished."

Uncle looked thoughtful before saying, "Hmm...I believe I know of something that can neutralize them. I hope I can have it ready before the next power reveals itself."

"By the way, Uncle," Twilight said, "I did some research on the Lost Urn of Wei Chung and I believe it can help us."

Uncle gave Twilight a surprised look and said, "You found it already?"

"You're the one who brings a lot of books with him and I found an entry on the Lost Urn of Wei Chung. Anyway, we can use it to trap Daolon's Dark Chi Warriors inside of it for good."

"For good? Isn't that a little harsh?" asked Fluttershy.

"The Dark Chi Warriors are mindless puppets. If they ever had any souls, they lost them long ago," said Uncle.

"And besides Fluttershy the Dark Chi Warriors are coming at us with intent to kill," Rainbow Dash said. "This is war."

Fluttershy merely whimpered.

"Hey, ease up," said Carol, "Not everybody likes war."

"Think of this as preventing Daolon's goal of evil being allowed to roam freely," Edna said.

"Oh...okay," said Fluttershy, though not sounding very comforted.

"Either way we should get the Noble Horse back to Section 13," Uncle said.

"But Section 13 isn't safe," Jackie said, "If the Armada can penetrate the security on this island then they can penetrate Section 13's."

"Which is why I've been working on a spell to prevent the Forces of Darkness from getting into Section 13," Uncle replied as the group began to leave.

"One more thing, get cracking! You have 10 more animals to find!" snapped Uncle at Matt.

"Oh boy," groaned Matt.

"We better get going before Daolon Wong does," Geoff suggested as they left the Island base and headed to Section 13 with the Noble Horse.


	4. The Astral Project

**The Astral Project**

In Section 13 Uncle, Tohru, Camille, Twilight, and Ty Lee were working on the locator spell to find the next noble animal and they were using an enchanted moth.

"So tell me again why we're using an Enchanted Moth to find this power?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Because Moths like wool so if we enchant a moth it'll lead us to the Sheep that has the power of Astral Projection," Twilight explained.

"Doesn't sound like a power that would be helpful in a fight," Matt said, "I don't see why Daolon would want to use it."

"Don't underestimate Daolon Wong," Carol said, "Some powers of the Chinese Zodiac are tied not to combat but to sustenance."

"For instance, if Daolon were to possess the Astral Projection power the sheep holds, he will be able to travel the astral plane and seek out the other animals with ease," said Uncle, "The powers are easier to find when viewed from the astral plane."

"Then I don't suppose we could use it to find one of the powers like say the power of Immortality held by the Noble Dog?" Geoff asked.

"There are dangers to letting your spirit wander too long," said Uncle, "You could become lost and your soul is vulnerable to the dark forces."

"Or some creepy demon can possess your vacant body," said Jade.

"Good point," Geoff admitted.

"So are we close to finding the Noble Sheep yet?" Maggie asked.

"We're close," Camille said as the Moth Glowed before it hit the global map, "And according to the Enchanted Moth we're going to Scotland."

"Ty Lee, Aang and I will take you," Astral said, "Tohru It's best you stay here to research the locator spells for the other noble animals."

"And since we're going to Scotland we'll have to make this a small team," Aang said, "As in who goes and who else stays."

"Considering Scotland is home to the loch ness lake I think its best that Carol, Carl and I go," Geoff said.

"And I'll have Benjamin Seth and myself join you," Camille said.

"That's the plan," Astral said.

Sometime later, the group were searching the foggy grounds near Loch Ness. "I'm starting to think we're more likely to find chunks of ham in this pea soup fog than magic sheep," said Camille.

"Gee Camille I thought you'd be right at home here," Carl teased, "After all your ancestor Slaigh MacCooper was Scottish don't forget."

"Enough wise cracks," Ty Lee said, "The Moth states we're almost close to the Noble Sheep."

"Which means all we need Fluttershy to do is convince the sheep that we're not the real threat," Twilight said.

"Like we need to speak to them a lot," said Astral, "Sheep are pretty stupid."

"Uncle are we there yet?" Jade asked.

"Do not be rushing Uncle!" snapped Uncle. Just then, the moth started glowing brighter. "We are almost there," said Uncle. In a few seconds, the group could hear the sound of sheep bleating.

When they arrived they saw a whole herd of sheep.

"Okay this is gonna be tougher than we thought," Geoff said, "Which is the sheep we seek?"

"The magic one of course," said Uncle.

"Ok, we'll divide into different groups to start looking through them. We can start with that little group right there," said Ty Lee, "Ok, there's 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7...8...9..." Ty Lee's counting slowed as his eyelids started to droop.

"Ty Lee stay awake," Jackie said, "This is no time to sleep."

The others were already looking among the sheep to find the magic one.

"Guys I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that the sheep we're looking for is right over there," Chloe said as the sheep she mentioned had a tan coat and horns.

"Yeah, I think it's a safe bet that it's the one ram here," said Matt, "But what does the moth say?"

Uncle brought over the Moth and it glowed bright green confirming Chloe and Matt's statements.

"This Ram is the Noble Sheep we seek," Uncle said.

Camille looked at her watch and said, "Which means the Forces of the Darkness should be here in three...two..."

Right on cue Avarona Ursula and Daolon's Dark Chi Warriors appeared.

"Roast sheep anybody?" Avarona chuckled wickedly.

"You're an ice dragon, not a fire dragon," said Aang dryly.

"Get them and bring the Noble Sheep to Daolon Wong," Ursula snapped as the Dark Chi Warriors already went into battle to get the sheep while Ursula and Avarona kept the heroes from interfering.

As the Dark Chi Warriors charged at the ram, it seemed to drop over in a faint. The Warriors paused before looking around.

"Did the sheep faint?" Twilight asked.

"No the Sheep has activated its power of Astral Projection Twilight," Camille said. "Which is going to make our job harder."

"First we better get rid of these guys," Chloe suggested.

"Right behind you," said Matt before Uncle walked over to him.

"Matt, Uncle needs to borrow this," said Uncle before taking his binoculars and walking off.

"If anybody wants to cast the spell to imprison Daolon's Dark Chi Warriors now would be the time to do it," Geoff said.

"I'm on it," Twilight said casting the spell, "Camille did you bring the Urn of Wei Chung?"

"Already got it," Camille said as Twilight began chanting working on a spell to defeat the Dark Chi Warriors for good.

The Dark Chi Warriors noticed this and started charging at the group. Jackie grabbed a shepherd's staff and blocked their way while twirling. Then Uncle walked over, yanked Jackie's belt, and said, "Uncle needs this," before walking off.

"My belt?" asked Jackie before having to grab his slipping pants.

"Here use this," Camille said conjuring a spare belt for Jackie.

"Thank you Camille," Jackie said putting on said belt.

Ursula and Avarona attempted to fight back against the Heroes but Aang and Astral's combined powers knocked them out.

The Dark Chi Warriors attempted to smash, beat, and slice Jackie, but he was able to block their attacks with his staff. Then a green glow surrounded and immobilized the Warriors.

"Now, Camille," said Twilight. Camille pushed a button on the Urn, which cause three panels to open. The Dark Chi Warriors turned into blue smoke and were sucked into the Urn which snapped shut.

"My Warriors, imprisoned? How did you find the Lost Urn of Wei Chang?" demanded Daolon Wong.

"I know a few things about antiques," said Uncle smugly.

"Which means you're out numbered," Jade said.

"This isn't over," Daolon growled teleporting himself, Avarona and Ursula out of the area.

"What do we do now Uncle?" Carl asked. "The Sheep is still in danger."

"Take it back to the island? It's already driven off crime inc and the director'll tear em a new one if they come knocking." suggested Matt.

"For now we leave the Sheep's body here and locate its astral form," Uncle said, "once its astral form gets back to the body then we take the sheep to Section 13 where Daolon cannot sense it. Daolon penetrated the island's security once and who is to say they won't have a spell or so to neutralize the Director?"

"If he had one, he'd have used it on...whatever the director is." said Matt calmly.

"But we already took the Horse to Section 13," Jackie said, "Does this mean we have to take the Horse back to the Island again?"

"Good...anyone know the Ghostbusters number? We're short a couple of PKE meters." snapped Chloe.

The group shook their heads no.

"Uncle have something better than PKE meter," Uncle said, "Goggles that will allow wearer to see astral forms."

"How many pairs?" asked Matt

"Only one unfortunately," Uncle said, "Come. Astral sheep is getting away."

The group followed Uncle to where the sheep was going.

….

On Board the Gigant Horse High above Scotland Mavro Vrak and Jack Spicer were listening to the events that happened.

"So let me see if we got this right?" Mavro began, "You lost your warriors to the Urn of Wei Chung?"

"That's pretty much it," Daolon said.

"Fortunately I prepared for this and I found some recruits Mr. Wong," Ursula said, "Vrak and I have located 4 good choices."

Vrak smirked at that "Luckily I have just the replacements." he said smugly.

"So bring them out already," Avarona demanded.

Ursula nodded before she said "Introducing the sound 5. The finest Ninjutsu warriors in this or any other world." stepping aside to let five teenagers in, all four of them with smug expressions, as if they knew they were the only important people in the room .

"Teenagers?" Daolon asked, "You expect me to work with teenagers?"

"Daolon you must understand that these five are the finest ninjas in this world and in the ninja nations they used to work for Orochimaru before his unfortunate defeat," Vrak said.

"It's either them or hiring the enforcers," Ursula said, "And those guys are terribly incompetent."

Daolon looked at the teenagers before saying "A demonstration then...Spicer...have your machines obliterate these novices."

"Very well then Mr. Wong," Jack said before calling his robots, "Samurai Bots! Attack the Sound Five!"

New Samurai Themed Jack Bots appeared and began to attack the Sound Five.

The bots lunged at the sound 5 immediately, several bots going for the musclebound one, their logic circuits counting him as the slowest of the group, only for him to easily punch one of their heads off.

"The Musclebound one is impressive but what of the others?" Daolon Wong asked.

The bots immediately went for the multiple armed one, only for them to be torn apart.

"Kidōmaru...he has a...spider theme to his abilities." said Ursula smugly.

"Impressive skill," Daolon said as the bots attacked the lone female of the group only for the robots to attack each other thanks to her flute.

"Tayuya. The Lone female of the group," Vrak said, "Her fighting style revolves around the use of her demonic flute."

The remaining bots aimed and lunged at one of the twins who vanished, seemingly stepping into the other, who was suddenly able to sprout extra arms to smash bots. "Sakon and Ukon...the team leaders. Very interesting abilities. Able to phase into others and into each other..." said Ursula approvingly.

"So what do you think Daolon?" Vrak asked.

"They'll make fine Dark Chi Warriors," Daolon said.

"So begin the process already," Jack said.

Daolon began to chant darkly, sending five blue blasts at the sound 5, taking the ninjas by surprise.

The spell was beginning to turn them into their cursed forms as their clothes turned black and their skin turned orange.

"Did it work?" Ursula asked Daolon.

"What did you do to us you grabastic fucking piece of shit?" Tayuya demanded.

"You are no longer mere mortals but powerful warriors enslaved to do my bidding," Daolon said.

Sakon smirked "You trash think you can control us?"

Daolon used his magic to make the dark chi powered Sound 5 bow down to him.

"Hey...cut that out," snapped Kidōmaru.

Daolon ended the enchantment as the Sound 5 got on their feet.

"Come my warriors we have work to do," Daolon said, "We must locate the Astral Projection Power."

"And I've already sent some Shadowkhan Ninjas to look for it," Avarona said.

"Huh,,, Shadowkhan," muttered Ukon .

…

Meanwhile with the forces of light they followed the sheep to the sheppard's house where they saw the sheep enter the dream.

"What do we do now Uncle?" Carol asked.

"Find whoever's in there and set off an air horn by their head?" suggested Matt childishly.

Uncle hit Matt with his two finger smack and got out a lizard and began to chant causing an image of the shepherd's dream to appear.

"Your spells keep getting more and more awesome," Jade said to Uncle.

"Ow...looks like a TV...anyway, it's in there and we're out here." snapped Matt

"I think we got bigger problems," Astral said as the groups' shadows began to move and from them emerged Shadowkhan.

"These guys again?" said Chloe, unslinging her shotgun.

"No," Uncle shouted, "Magic must defeat magic!"

"Ok...shall we try harsh language?" snapped Matt, being pushed back by a Shadowkhan trying to stab him.

"No we do this," Uncle said using his blow fish to defeat the Shadowkhan.

Matt just settled for head-butting his opponent which worked equally as well.

"That shepherd must be on sedatives to not hear this." he snapped.

As if on cue the shepherd heard the fighting and woke up before running out of the house screaming for his life as soon as he saw the Shadowkhan Ninjas.

"You were saying?" Geoff asked.

"Nobody likes smartarses...where's the damn sheep?" snapped Matt.

"Right over there," Uncle said as he saw the sheep running for it with the Shadowkhan Chasing after it before pulling out a box to pull it in.

"You know what? Since I met you guys, I've been attacked on trains, met super horses and found out my boss is a dragon...and this...is the final straw." Matt said, his voice starting to crack, the khan turning to face him.

The Shadowkhan began to swarm Matt in an attempt to overwhelm him as they began throwing shuriken at him.

It was probably a little sad then that the Shadowkhan were so single minded cause otherwise they would have stopped when their shuriken melted in midair...or when one landed too close and burst into flame. "I...have had...ENOUGH!" snapped Matt, a wall of flame shooting out and engulfing the Shadowkhan.

"Whoa and I thought Maggie and Carol were dangerous when pissed off," Camille said shocked at the display of power.

"Now where the hell is that damn sheep?" snapped Matt, his eyes glowing orange.

"You went super nova and now it's frightened out of its mind," Jackie said. "We must lure it to us."

"Fine...lord help the next thing to come at us...I am in a BBQ mood." snapped Matt.

…

At an empty house Jade was preparing to get some sleep as Uncle was already drawing a circle around the bed.

"So tell me again how this is going to help?" Benjamin asked.

"Jade will lure the Sheep to her dream and convince it that we're here to help," Uncle said, "And the rest of you are the first line of defense against the Shadowkhan and anything else that comes our way. Failing that Shadowkhan cannot physically penetrate a Taihohan Circle."

"Sounds easy...what's the catch? It's never that easy." said Matt.

After about an hour of waiting the group fell asleep as Uncle's spell showed Jade's dream. The astral sheep flew into the dream and found it peaceful.

"Haven't seen you around here before," the Ram said, "I'm Bob!"

"I'm Jade and I'm not from around here," Jade said as she removed the sheep costume and revealed she was human.

"Ack, the wolf in sheep's clothing trick!" said Baab.

"Except I'm no wolf," Jade said, "you have to trust me. Baab. You're in danger and the only way my friends and family and I can help you is if you return to your body."

"Now where's the fun in that?" said Baab, "I like flyin' around."

"You won't be flying for long if those guys in black Pajamas catch you," Jade said, "I'll explain everything to you on the way back to section 13."

"This section 13 is like a club?" Baab asked.

"Yep 12 members only," Jade said as the scenery changed to a wasteland as Shadowkhan ninjas appeared. "Oh boy."

"Uncle I thought the Shadowkhan couldn't penetrate the circle," Jackie said.

"They entered through the Shadow realm," Twilight said, "And since we can't physically penetrate the circle Jade's on her own."

Matt walked over to the window and peered out before he said "Hey...guys...just a theoretical question. Can those dark chi dude get out of the box of wing dang doodle or whatever it was called?" he asked carefully, peering out the window

"No the Urn of Wei Chung prevents the Dark Chi Warriors from escaping why?" Uncle said.

"Ok…ok… Then who the hell are those guys?" Matt asked pointing out the window.

The heroes turned to see what Matt what talking about.

Outside the house was a quartet of figures in ninja garbs. At first glance, it appeared to be the Shadowkhan. But their visible skin was quite visibly orange.

"Oh joy. Maybe we need the money back on that stupid box?" said Matt

"I don't think these are the same Dark Chi Warriors we caught," said Camille.

"Good. Let's kill em." said Matt manically

"Looks like Daolon found some new warriors," Carl spoke.

"Oh no," Astral and Aang paled upon seeing them.

"I take it you know these guys?" Jackie asked.

"Those are the Sound 5," Aang said, "They're wanted for invading the hidden leaf village."

"Uncle you trapped Daolon's Original Dark Chi Warriors in the Urn of Wei Chung can't you trap the Sound 5 in another urn?" Astral asked Uncle.

"There is only one Urn of Wei Chung and it is already occupied!" snapped Uncle.

"Uh, if they're supposed to be the Sound 5, why are there only 4 of them?" asked Ty Lee.

One of the chi warriors blurred at that, shifting into two at that.

"There they are." said Chloe cheerfully, aiming a lightning bolt at one of them

The Warrior dodged it before pummeling Chloe with his strength

"What on earth are we dealing with?" Jackie asked seeing the warrior effortlessly pummel Chloe.

The warrior picked up Chloe to finish her when there was a 'chi-chak' behind him.

"Hey arsehole...dodge this." said Matt, firing Chloe's dropped shotgun at pointblank range, sending the warrior into the wall.

"Well, these guys run on energy called Chakra and..." started Aang answering Jackie's question.  
>"Dark Chi Ninjas not important," snapped Uncle, "Jade and astral sheep are still in danger."<br>In Jade's dream, the Shadowkhan were closing in on Jade and Baab.

"Might I request that bagpipes be played at our dream funeral, lassie?" asked Baab.  
>The reminder that this was a dream gave Jade an idea. "Oh no! The Loch Ness Monster!" called Jade. The Shadowkhan ignored her until the legendary lake monster roared behind them.<p>

"Didn't think that thing existed," Baab said.

"It does in my dream," Jade said. "But we must hurry before."

"Before I show up?" Devina sneered showing up with even more Shadowkhan as the previous ones were defeated by the legendary lake monster.

"How did you do that?" Jade asked.

"Shadow Element Dragons like myself can enter the dreams of others," Devina sneered.

"Well you picked the wrong dream to crash. Get 'em, Nessie!" said Jade. The Loch Ness monster roared before reaching down and grabbing Devina and several Shadowkhan in its mouth. With a big gulp, it swallowed them before licking its lip and letting out a big burp.

"Wow that was easy," Baab said.

"I doubt it'll hold her for long," Jade said as the Loch Ness Monster started to have a belly ache before, "Meet you back at your body."

Baab then left Jade's dream to return to his body just as Devina escaped from the belly of the Loch Ness monster. Jade in turn then woke up forcing Devina out of the dream.

"Let's go guys," Jade said before seeing the new Dark Chi Warriors, "Who invited them?"

Matt was backing up from several attempted blows from the 'chubby' one. "Explanations later...leg it." he snapped, dodging each blow with surprising speed that even surprised him a little.

"You heard the man," Carl said, "Let's move."

The team moved to go find the astral sheep with Ty Lee Carrying Jackie, Jade and Uncle. Ty Lee being guardian of the Panku Box and ally to the Eight Immortals didn't need Uncle's goggles to see the astral sheep but what they didn't know was that they were about to run into more trouble.

"That is strange, I don't see the sheep heading back to its body," said Ty Lee.

Uncle checked his lantern and said, "Yes, the sheep is going the wrong way."

"Don't suppose that Daolon found it?" Jackie asked.

"If he did then we're in big trouble," Jade said as Ty Lee continued following the Astral Sheep.

The group followed the astral sheep further north. As they passed over a hill, they could see another large hill up ahead, one that was TOO round to be natural and had a large round stone over what could possibly be an entryway. The sheep was going towards the hill, but judging by the way it was trying to run away from it, it hardly seemed voluntary.

"This is bad," Ty Lee said, "I sense a massive surge of Dark Chi from that hill."

"That looks too round to be a hill," Jade said, "I think it's a tomb. Perhaps Azula and Kasumi would know about it."

"You have dragons on speed dial?" asked Chloe.

"Actually we have Zeng," Ty Lee said, "Zeng!"

"You called Miss Ty Lee?" Zeng the messenger goose asked showing up.

"Fly to Sodor and Tell Azula and Kasumi to get their tails over here at once," Ty Lee said.

"On it," Zeng said flying off.

"Was that a talking goose?" asked Matt.

"I am wondering the same thing myself," Jackie said before Uncle smacked both of them.

"Goose not important," Uncle said, "Rescuing Astral Sheep is."

"No...finding out what's in the doom hills. If something there hoovers up souls...what will lit do TO US?" snapped Mat t

The group all headed to the hill to find the sheep and whatever else was hidden inside of it.

Inside the hill the Astral Sheep was being pulled into what looked like an ancient Tomb from Celtic Scotland of the 15th century.

"Ok...this doesn't seem a horrible idea AT ALL." said Matt, sarcastically as the group stood outside the hill.

"Matt trust us you do not want to tempt fate," Geoff said, "And I have more bad news."

"What is it?" Benjamin asked.

"According to my seismic Sense there's an ancient evil creature entombed in here." Geoff said before he gave a detailed description.

"Oh no," Camille said shocked.

"Camille what is it?" Twilight asked.

"This tomb was created to hold an evil creature known as Ghoulwyrm," Camille said, "An entry about him was written by my Celtic Scottish Ancestor Slaigh MacCooper."

"Why not blow up the evil hill?" suggested Chloe.

"Bad idea," Carl spoke, "If this Ghoulwyrm has absorbed the Sheep by now he could escape."

"And he's absorbed ghost ability, he's probably looking at us right now.2 said Matt, looking around before giving the middle finger to the empty air

"Uh Matt," Ty Lee said.

"Behind you," Uncle shouted.

Matt nodded, turning and aiming his insult at the indicated area. 2Bite me, you weirdo. He snapped.

"Why do I sense that Ghoulwyrm's body is still in the tomb?" Geoff asked.

"Probably because his astral form is free but the Sheep's is trapped in Ghoulwyrm's body," Benjamin responded.

"Which means Twilight and I will have to free its astral form before Daolon Wong finds us here and makes an alliance with Ghoulwyrm to join Crime Incorporated and the Armada," Camille said as she and Twilight entered the tomb.

"Well work fast," Carol said.

Matt rolled his eyes. "And what could he do to us in ghostly form? Aren't astrals supposed to be incapable of causing trouble?" he said

"Do not underestimate Ghoulwyrm," Twilight said, "From what I remember after seeing the secrets of the universe Ghoulwyrm can switch your astral forms."

"Oh please," Muttered Matt.

Camille and Twilight ventured deep into the barrow, Twilight's horn providing light. The atmosphere was pretty creepy, especially with the various carvings on the wall depicting Ghoulwyrm's legend. Apparently he has come from over the sea and tried to conquer Scotland until Camille's ancestor and other druids sealed him inside this barrow.

"I didn't know your Ancestor Slaigh MacCooper helped defeat Ghoulwyrm," Twilight said to Camille. "Seems Fighting Evil is also in the Cooper Family Legacy."

"So, what do we know about this Ghoulwyrm?" asked Twilight.

"Well, it looks like he's a wyvern," said Camille, "That's the kind of dragon that has their wings on the forelimbs and two legs like a bat. So he probably...has...treasure..." The duo had just entered the main burial chamber. There was a large stone coffin that presumably held Ghoulwyrm's body, but most of the floor was covered in treasure, mostly golden coins and cups.

….

"You think we made the right choice sending them in there alone?" Chloe asked, "I still say we should blow the hill up. Ow!"

"Hill is magic," Uncle snapped, "Magic must deal with Magic."

"Uncle's got a point," Astral said.

…

Back in the tomb Twilight and Camille were working on a spell to free the sheep's astral form.

"Okay we're nearly there," Twilight said, "It won't be long now till we free the Sheep's astral form."

"Say, Twilight, all of this treasure was probably stolen by Ghoulwyrm, right?" asked Camille, "I mean, you know how dragons steal treasure to add their hoard."

"That is a hurtful stereotype that should not be applied to all dragons," said Astral over the communicator.

"But I mean, all of this treasure doesn't really belong to him and he was a pretty bad guy, right?" said Camille.

"You have a point Camille and if I recall correctly your ancestor Slaigh MacCooper did steal from him before imprisoning him," Twilight said, "What are you up to?"

"Oh, I was just thinking of getting a souvenir or two," said Camille before picking up a cup. Suddenly, the entire barrow started to rumble like there was an earthquake. Then there was the grinding of stone as the large stone coffin started to open.

"Guys what's going on down there?" Ty Lee asked over the communicator.

"Hey...I hear grinding...why is there grinding?" snapped Matt over the comm.

"Uh, I think I might have set off a trap," said Camille before dropping the cup. However, the coffin was more than open enough and three bone white claws pushed their way through and started pushing the rest of the lid off.

"Get out of there...get out now." yelled Matt down the comm

"Duh," Camille said before she and Twilight bolted for it with the former riding on the latter's back and using her magic to swipe all of Ghoulwyrm's treasure and place it in an enchanted bag.

However, before they could get back to the tunnel, two panels on either wall slid open. From each one stepped what was probably a Celtic warrior ages ago, but was mostly armor and bones now. But the way they held their swords indicated they didn't lose any of their strength.

"We can take them," Camille said using her magic to send the bag to the safety of Section 13 as she got out her canes and prepared to do battle.

A roar behind them caught their attention. From out of the coffin crawled a large two-legged dragon. His body was covered with scales that were so dark a purple they were almost black. His extra-long wings had black, somewhat tattered membranes and had three claws that looked like they could be used for hands. The dragon's head was white and almost skull-like, purple eyes peering out from deep black sockets. The dragon took one look at Camille and noticed her family insignia on her belt.

"I remember that symbol," growled the dragon in a deep but ethereal voice. He sniffed the air and said, "I recognize your blood. You are descended from that good-for-nothing burglar. I see the family trade hasn't changed since I've been imprisoned here."

"That's master thief to you Ghoulwyrm," Camille retorted, "I see you haven't changed from the ass kicking my ancestor Slaigh MacCooper, his druid wife and her pals gave you centuries ago."

"No new books to read, no fresh blood to drink, but that changes now," said Ghoulwyrm, "Now, I suppose you're here for a reason besides my treasure. Oh, could this be what you're looking for?" The skin on his chest briefly parted, showing a ribcage that was a lot emptier than it should be. Well, empty of organs, it was currently keep a terrified bleating astral sheep caged within before the rotten flesh closed up again.

"That would be the reason," Twilight said.

"Quite an interesting animal spirit," said Ghoulwyrm, "Normally, I don't bother with them much, not enough sentience to channel power with. But this one is quite different. It possess a magic I've never seen before." His eyes glows blue as he said, "Would you two like a demonstration?"

"No thanks we already know what it does," Twilight said quickly.

"Hand over Baab the sheep or else!" Camille demanded.

"Oh, you want to be with your friend again? I think I can arrange that," said Ghoulwyrm before a blue beam shot out of both eyes and hit both Camille and Twilight. The two of them dropped to the ground and their astral forms rose up. "You want your little lamb back? Try and take him," taunted Ghoulwyrm.

…

"Twilight please tell me you and Camille are almost done freeing the astral sheep," Rainbow Dash shouted as if Twilight could hear her.

"Now that IS tempting fate...monster cliché 32...if you have to ask someone inside the creepy tomb if they're done, something's happened." said Matt

Suddenly, the barrow started shaking, hard enough to make the ground around it start shaking too. Then the top of it barrow was blasted off in an explosion of purple fire. Amidst the flames, a large wyvern crawled out, spread his wings, and roared loudly.

Matt stared before roaring back and blasting it in the face with his shotgun, sending the luckless wyvern head over tail and out of sight. "BAD DOGGY!" he screamed

"Matt I don't think you should've done that," Jade said.

"Why not?" Matt asked.

"That's the reason why," Aang pointed out as the wyvern's roar could be heard for miles.

"And Wyvern had the Astral sheep within," Uncle screamed at Matt.

"Hey, if he croaks, the sheep can get out," said Matt.

"Uh, I don't think he can be killed that way," said Astral.

"New plan." yelped Matt, screaming "LEG IT!"

The wyvern turned and roared in their direction at that, made creepier that his face had been ruined by the shotgun blast and was slowly regenerating.

"Wait, we can't leave Twilight and Camille!" said Jackie. The wyvern opened its mouth wide and spat out a stream of blue fire. As soon as it made contact with the ground, it rose up as a wall of blue flame which quickly advanced towards the group.

"Time to go," said Jackie before turning and running, yelling, "Bad day! Bad day! Bad day!"

The group tried to out run the flames only for the flames to make contact with them.

The next thing they knew, they were floating in the air and translucent. "Ah! I'm too young to die...wait a minute," said Carol before looking down and seeing their bodies intact.

"At least he hasn't casted a finishing spell yet," Jade said unknowingly tempting fate.

"Jade!" Everyone else screamed.

Matt, floating nearby snapped "Ok...today's moral for a happy life...DON'T TOUCH STUFF INA TOMB!" he snapped.

"You can scream that to Camille when we find her and Twilight," Rainbow Dash said.

"No...I'll just shoot her for killing me." snapped Matt, Chloe rolling her eyes and saying "He won't really."

"Oh, it might take them a while to catch up," said Ghoulwyrm.

"Wait, you can hear us?" said Jackie.

"Of course, I am a necromancer after all or did that get forgotten while I was entombed?" said Ghoulwyrm. While Ghoulwyrm was talking, Jade was edging towards her body until Ghoulwyrm lifted a claw and caused all the astral forms to start spinning in the air. "Ah, ah, ah, no funny ideas," said Ghoulwyrm, "It'd be so easy to just devour you, body and soul, but I don't want to spoil my appetite. I've waited a long time to have my revenge on those responsible for my imprisonment and fortunately, it seems their village still stands. I'll be back after I've burned it to the ground, but just keep you occupied..." He fanned his claws out and suddenly the different astral forms started shooting out in different directions. They hit the ground and went into the nearest vacated body.

Matt yelped as he headed for a certain cyan ponies body. "Oh no...the universe isn't that cruel...NONONONONO!" he screamed before hitting.

The next thing Matt knew, he was trying to pick himself up, but having to do it rather awkwardly because of his body's proportions. However, his ears were able to hear Ghoulwyrm say, "Don't worry about being too uncomfortable. I'll be back to devour you right after I raze that village." He look up to see the wyvern flying up into the air despite the somewhat tattered state of his wings.

"Is everybody alright?" Geoff said as he Earthbent himself out of the hole he Earthbent himself into in order to avoid the flames.

"Where's Uncle?" asked Jackie in Jade's body.

"You don't think he..." started Jade in Jackie's body. There was a moment of worry before Uncle's voice yelled, "GET UNCLE OUT OF THIS HOLE!"

Matt snapped in reply "GET MATT OUT OF THIS PONY!"

"I think we will require the Sheep power for that," said Geoff as he Earthbent Uncle out of the hole he had fallen into.

"It could be worse," Benjamin said as he was also still in his body thanks to his use of Earth Magic to create a dome of soil to shield himself from the flames, "Though I get the feeling that Carol and Chloe are stuck in each other's bodies.

"So this is what it's like to be grown up," said Carol as she looked Chloe's body over.

"Uh Matt," Geoff asked, "How does your sister feel about wearing short skirts?"

"The last person to suggest it ended up in a full body cast for 3 months," said Matt casually.

"Then you might want to know I'm wearing a shorter skirt than usual," Carol said. "Or at least I had a shorter skirt than usual on my body."

"Which means if she has access to Carol's Firebending we might want to take cover right now," Benjamin said.

"Oh, right," said Matt before trying to run and tripping over his four legs. "Stupid ponies," grumbled Matt.

"We're not stupid," Rarity's voice said though it came from Applejack's body.

The explosion was quite impressive, everyone agreed later, once their eyebrows had grown back. "Ok...here's the plan...we find that undead creep and I roast him till he fits in a JAR!" screamed Chloe, THE AIR AROUND HER SHIMMERING

"I'll catch him in a flash," said Rainbow Dash in Fluttershy's body. She took off in the direction that Ghoulwyrm had flown. However, after flying fast for a while, she soon started sweating and panting before having to land. "Geeze, Fluttershy, do you ever exercise your wings?" she called back once she had gotten enough air.

"Ok, so there's Rainbow Dash, who's in my body?" asked Matt.

He looked around at the group before saying "We won't be like this forever and if you think Chloe's little top blowing was impressive, that'll be nothing compared to when I get my hands on you." he said darkly

"Hey guys look at me," Pinkie Pie's voice rang from Matt's body.

Matt twitched at that "No...no..no no no..." he began his 'no's' getting more manic as he went on until Chloe slapped the back of his head.

"Ok, before we go anywhere, I think we ought to sort out who is who," said Benjamin.

"Chloe that's my body you're slapping!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Personally I want to be back in my own body," Rarity said, "I smell like cow shit!"

"At least it's better than smelling like multiple perfumes on a daily basis," Applejack's voice said from Rarity's body.

"Wait, where's Fluttershy?" asked Carol.

Matt looked around before saying "Would the shy Pegasi please stand up." he asked

Fluttershy stood up only she was in Pinkie Pie's body.

"Well...so Fluttershy has the ability to warp reality...wonderful..." said Matt sarcastically

"I'm the one stuck in a tomboy's body," Carol snapped, "Excuse me while I go change clothes."

"You are not walking around in short skirts in my body, do you hear me?!" snapped Chloe.

"Whose gonna stop me?" Carol sneered.

Chloe glared as fire flared up from her hands.

"As entertaining as this catfight would be, we still got an evil wyvern to stop," said Benjamin, "We better go get Camille and Twilight."

"Right, I have quite a few words for them," growled Matt.

The two were easy to find, the two apparently having trouble balancing on the wrong number of legs.

"Ok, you twerps...you have 30 seconds to give me a good reason not to lose it." snapped Matt as they came into view.

"Why is Matt's voice coming out of Rainbow Dash's body?" Camille asked.

"Oh, because you two unleashed a body shuffler as you've found out for yourselves," said Matt.

"Is that what he did to you?" Twilight asked. "So whose who?"

"Pinkies got my body...luckily we got her to promise not to touch my guns." said Matt, annoyed.

"And where is Chloe?" Camille asked.

Matt nodded at Carol who was fuming at Chloe.

"And I would not make too many comments on what Carol's done with Chloe's body," whispered Matt.

"Chloe is in Carol's body? Seriously?," Camille said before breaking out into laughter and rolling about hysterically. "This is priceless!"

A second later a fireball shot over Camille's head, leaving Twilight's mane smoking slightly.

"Yikes!" Camille said, "What did I say?"

"So who is in Chloe's body?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, that reminds me, Twilight, would you mind bending over?" asked Matt.

"Uh, what for?" asked Twilight as she did so.

"Oh, just leaving something for Camille to feel when she's back in her own body," said Matt before kicking Twilight's rear with his back legs.

"You will pay for that Lynch!" Camille snapped. "Where is Carol?"

"I'm in Chloe's body," Carol's voice spoke from Chloe's body.

Seeing that Carol had switched Chloe's clothes for something closer to her taste in fashion, Camille and Twilight could understand why Chloe was in a bad mood.

"This is going on the internet," Pinkie Pie in Matt's body said pulling out a camera and taking a picture of Carol in Chloe's body wearing a very short skirt, thigh high socks, and an orange t shirt with a jeans jacket and uploading that on the internet.

"Pinkie...delete that or I will contract myself to kill you." snapped Matt.

"We still need to figure out where Rainbow Dash is," Twilight spoke.

Matt thought for a second before saying "Dash? I'm gonna...urgh...sign you up for a makeover when this is over."

"Nobody messes with my mane," Rainbow Dash's voice spoke from Fluttershy's body.

"Guys, we can play Musical Bodies later," said Geoff, "Right now, there's an evil wyvern burning down a village and we have to stop him."

"Fine...I can barely walk and I don't trust pinkie with my pocket knife, let alone the weapons I had in the trunk." said Matt

"But we still don't know where Seth and Carl are?" Rarity reminded.

"Actually we just had our bodies switched," Carl said.

"Which in our case isn't really much of an issue," Seth said. "Considering both of us are tied to the water element but what of Aang Astral and Ty Lee?"

"I'm over here," Aang said, "I'm still in my body. Though Astral and Ty Lee switched."

"LESS TALKING, MORE WYVERN HUNTING...I need to learn how to work triggers with hooves." snapped Matt

The heroes nodded as they went to go find Ghoulwyrm unfortunately for them the Forces of Darkness had seen everything.

….

Meanwhile Ghoulwyrm was on his way to the nearest village when he nearly ran into the Gigant Horse a Chariot like Spaceship.

"What is this? I thought I was in Scotland, not Troy," said Ghoulwyrm.

He paused before peering in through a porthole to see several orange skinned warriors apparently being verbally grilled by some old wizard.

"So let me see if I got this right," Daolon said, "you lost the Astral Sheep even with Devina's help?"

"Please forgive us Master," Tayuya said. "We will not fail you again."

Ursula then noticed Ghoulwyrm was looking into the portholes as Mavro himself saw Ghoulwyrm, "Who is this creature?" Mavro asked.

"Ghoulwyrm?" Ursula asked.

"You know him?" Vrak asked Ursula and the Dragon League of Eight.

"Of course we know him," Avarona said, "Ghoulwyrm used to terrorize the ancient world alongside of us when we were helping Shendu and the Demon Sorcerers and before that Tarakudo and the Oni Generals."

"Ah, those were good times," said Ghoulwyrm fondly, "We shared many memories, didn't we, Vicky?"

"Drop dead, loser," said Vicky flatly.

"Already did," said Ghoulwyrm.

"Encore," said Vicky.

"Here we go again," Rachel sighed.

"Wait...if I remember...last I heard, you were outwitted by some thief...sealed up." said Vicky smugly.

"Slaigh MacCooper" Ghoulwyrm Growled, "But I promise I will eliminate his descendants for good!"

"Perhaps we can form an alliance Ghoulwyrm," Daolon said, "Let me absorb the power of Astral Projection and we'll help you destroy all of Scotland."

"Hmm...here's a counterproposal: I remove your astral form, swallow it and the rest of your magic, and take over Scotland by myself. What can you do to stop me from that?" said Ghoulwyrm.

"Perhaps a compromise...we help you destroy the thief and you give us the astral power." suggested Avarona.

"What makes you think I need your help?" said Ghoulwyrm, "I've already scrambled up their bodies and spirits. They're in no condition to go anywhere, let alone stop me."

"Don't be so sure," Ursula said, "They'll find a way. Even when we think we're victorious."

"Please...the only one who got a hit was..." began Ghoulwyrm before shrugging "Hmm...why not? I can always eat you later."

"Now, the Sheep power," said Daolon.  
>A bleating sound was heard within Ghoulwyrm's chest. "Pardon me," he said, "My meals are typically quieter after they've been eaten."<p>

"Just absorb it so we can get on with this," Vicky snapped.

Daolon Wong began to absorb the power of the Sheep from Ghoulwyrm's Body till he got it.

"The power of Astral Projection Belongs to me now," Daolon said.

"Whatever, all that bleating was starting to annoy me anyways," said Ghoulwyrm.

"Now I'll demonstrate what the Astral Projection Power can really do," Daolon said, "I'll be in my chambers."

"Come Ghoulwyrm," Avarona said, "We've got to go terrorize the town. And somebody take the Gigant Horse out of Range of our enemies."

"What's with the horse anyways?" asked Ghoulwyrm, "I would have expected a floating castle."

"You should see Admiral Malkor's space ship," Vrak said. "And this ship is actually built like a chariot."

"Clearly good taste hasn't survived the turn of the millennium," said Ghoulwyrm dryly.

"I'll go send in Creepox and some loogies to terrorize all of Edinburgh," Ursula said leaving to do just that.

Ghoulwyrm gave her a disbelieving look and muttered to himself, "There's gonna be a lot of work shaping up today's villainy."

….

"Can you guys move faster?" Uncle snapped to the heroes as they were on foot hunting down Ghoulwyrm.

"Oi, I got enough on my plate as it is." snapped Matt

"You know what's scary?" Carl asked.

"What?" Geoff asked.

"If this Ghoulwyrm does gets annoyed by Baab the ram and gives it to Daolon he'll be able to locate the other powers with ease and if he's in the Gigant Horse it'll be impossible for us to shoot it down," Carl said.

"Carl's right," Benjamin said, "We're gonna need a lot more power to beat the Forces of Darkness cause our Bending and Magic alone just isn't cutting it."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Rainbow Dash asked annoyed, "Uncle says that Magic must defeat Magic and he won't allow technology to be used."

"That's cause we simply lack the right technology," Carol spoke.

"Carol's right." Twilight said, "If only we can find a way to combine magic with Technology."

"Why not cut his head off and throw it down a hole or something? It's hard to eat people when you can't see them." suggested Matt.

"First we need to find him," Snapped Chloe and right on cue screams of terror could be heard from Edinburgh.

"Hey...maybe he's over there?" tested Matt smugly

"Ok, does anyone here besides Carol, Chloe, and Rainbow Dash think that they can control their powers?" asked Camille.

"I'm getting the hang of wings." said Matt

"Oh, this I gotta see," said Chloe.

Matt attempted to fly up but he managed to get six feet off the ground before falling on his flank.

"At least that was better than we expected," Uncle said.

"And I think I'm beginning to get the hang of using Camille's powers," Twilight said easily casting some spells that she knew, "Good thing Camille has the ability to use all forms of magic."

"And I'm handling Twilight's powers as well," Camille said, "The only difference is that I have to use a horn to cast magic."

Rainbow Dash groaned and said, "My body had to go to the one guy who can't figure out how to fly."

"It could be worse," Rarity said.

"Bite me." snapped Matt

"I've got total control of Astral's powers," Ty Lee said from Astral's body. "Fortunately I'm a Psychic/Fire Hybrid Dragon and I learned to use both Fire and Psychic powers."

"As did I so it's not really much of an issue," Astral said.

"Good, hope it's enough to stop a rampaging dragon," said Carol.

"At least Jade has total control of Jackie's body," Twilight said, "By the way Camille what is it with you and sleeveless dresses?"

"It's my preference," Camille said as the group were getting closer to Edinburgh.

There they could see the city was currently under siege by Ghoulwyrm and the Dragon League of Eight.

"Oh, great, as if the rotting one wasn't bad enough," said Matt.

"I have more bad news guys," Astral said, "I can't sense the Astral sheep in Ghoulwyrm."

"Which means that Daolon Wong has it and he's probably used it to find the other nine Talisman Powers," Twilight said, "We've got to free the Astral Sheep and fast before Daolon Wong's Astral form returns."

"Which knowing how Wong is gives us about less than an hour," Fluttershy said.

"Then Uncle, Camille, and I had best work fast to free Baab's Astral Form," Uncle said as he, Camille, and Twilight began to get to work on the spell.

"In the meantime you had best get to work on doing something about Ghoulwyrm and the League of Eight," Camille said.

…

"I haven't had this much fun in ages," Raptor said as he was already destroying entire neighborhoods.

"I can learn a lot from you Ghoulwyrm," Shard said to Ghoulwyrm, "Much has changed and Magic isn't practiced as openly as it was in the past but there are those who practice Magic Openly. Like the Thief we told you about. She has the ability to wield all forms of Magic."

"And I made her switch bodies with a unicorn," said Ghoulwyrm, sounding a bit concerned.

"You should've stuck her in the body of a non-bender or Spirit Warrior," Shard said, "The Thief has much to learn as a Spirit Warrior."

"Which means we had best be careful," Ursula said, "And what of the others?"

"I randomized the bodies they'd inhabit. They shouldn't have a clue as to how to work them," said Ghoulwyrm.

"Careful, Ghoulwyrm. I believe the last thing you said to me before you vanished for a few centuries was to say 'it's just a thief...how hard can that be?'" said Avarona.

Right on cue a blast of fire magic hit Avarona on the face.

"Who threw that?" Avarona demanded.

"That would be me," said Carol with her mixed companions besides her.

"You put me back in my body or so help me, I'll rip your head off and shove 8it down a wood chipper." snapped Matt, his left eye twitching

"Even if I wanted to, which I don't, the old wizard has the sheep now," said Ghoulwyrm, "Besides, how do you expect to rip off my head without any hands?"

Matt snapped at that, growling "Why you little.2 before flying at Ghoulwyrm's head

He quickly had to change direction with Ghoulwyrm blasted purple fire at him.

Chloe who was stuck in Carol's body meanwhile was using her lightning bending to try and fry Raptor.

"Do you really think you can hurt me with my own element?" asked Raptor before spitting lightning at her.

Matt landed with an oof; next to Pinkie before he frowned. Usually he'd...Matt began smirking before he said "Hey Pinkie...if you're gonna be in my body for a bit, you should learn how to use one of my favorite weapons...the LAW. To the truck."

"Ooh, I call shotgun!" said Pinkie. "No, Pinkie, you'll have to..." Matt hesitated a moment before admitting there was no other way, "drive."

Meanwhile Carol was dodging attacks from Ursula the Water Dragon.

"Give it up," Ursula said, "You may be in an adult body but you lack talent for Lightning Bending."

"Did you forget that Lightning is just a pure form of Firebending bitch," Carol sneered as she bent a torrent of flames at Ursula forcing the water dragon to do a barrel roll.

"Water douses fire," said Ursula, "It's only a Matter of time before you drown."

"Not if she has a Waterbender and a Water Mage with her," Carl said using a Water Spell to blast Ursula.

Meanwhile Jackie who was in Jade's body was staying close to Uncle Twilight and Camille while Jade who was in Jackie's body was defending them against the Shadowkhan that had suddenly appeared.

"Uncle please tell me you're close to freeing the sheep," Jackie asked.

"Do not Rush Uncle!" Uncle snapped.

Just then, Jade noticed the shadows near them stretching outwards. "Uh, guys, I think we're gonna have more trouble," said Jade before a troop of Shadowkhan emerged.

"Jade normally I would tell you to stay back but due to the situation I'm allowing you to defend us just this once," Jackie said.

"Fortunately for you Jackie Jade can use Chi Magic," Camille said, "Just use the blowfish I keep with me at all times."

"Thanks for the back up," Jackie said getting out the dried blowfish and using it to blast the Shadowkhan.

Meanwhile the battle between the evil dragons and the good guys wasn't going as well for the bad guys as Ghoulwyrm would have thought. "I thought you said they wouldn't know how to use their powers!" snapped Shard.

"I've only just met them, how was I supposed to know how well their teamwork was?" snapped Ghoulwyrm.

"Apparently you didn't observe them enough!" Raptor snarled.

Meanwhile, Matt was helping Pinkie with a very 'special' party cannon. "Ok...be sure to aim for his head...I really want him to eat this." said Matt evilly.

"Okie Dokie Lokie," Pinkie said.

"Oi...ghoulie." yelled Matt said "Fire'" cheerfully as Ghoulwyrm's head whipped around, his mouth open, the missile shooting straight and true and down his mouth.

"Ooof..." he said, before nothing happened.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that magic must defeat magic?" taunted Ghoulwyrm.

"Constantly, but can magic defeat internal explosions?" asked Matt.

"Oh boy," Ursula groaned.

"What?" said Ghoulwyrm smugly, "It takes more than a spear to end me and I'm immune to poisons..." he said, petting his chest and then exploding

"Uh, he's not gonna come back as a ghost, is he?" asked Applejack.

"Well, he was dead to begin with," said Rarity.

"Well we better hurry before he pulls himself back together," Carol said.

"Right, how do we make the other nasty lizards go away?" asked Matt.

"Unfortunately I didn't bring the spell requirements to get rid of them," Camille responded.

"Banishin' fine, but how about just makin' them go away?" said Applejack.

"That I can still do but I cannot do it until I'm back in my own body," Camille said, "Unicorn Magic is useless against Dragons."

"Then can't Twilight do it?" asked Chloe.

"I didn't have time to practice it yet," Twilight said.

"Then just teleport them to Antarctica or something!" snapped Matt.

"I'm on it," Twilight Sparkle said casting a teleportation spell on the Dragon League of Eight and removing them from the area. "It's done I teleported them."

"Where to?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The middle of a Rainforest," Twilight said.

"Why there?" asked Camille.

"Seemed like a good idea," Twilight said.

"So long as they don't destroy it," said Chloe, "Now where's that ghost sheep?"

"He's heading back to his body," Uncle said, "But Daolon's Astral Form returned just as we freed the Sheep's."

"Which means he'll know where to find the remaining Talisman Powers," Jackie said.

"Actually there is a silver lining in this," Seth said, "We can just follow Wong to the Locations of the Noble Animals."

"Then we'll have to move pretty fast if we're gonna keep him from getting those animals," said Fluttershy.

"But first we must get back to our own bodies," Rarity said.

"I don't know, I'm starting to like being able to fly," said Matt before he tried to reach for a can of soda, only to knock it over. "Oh, right, no hands, I am officially over this," said Matt.

Once they got to the Noble Sheep everybody who had their astral forms placed into the wrong bodies returned to their normal bodies.

"I can fly again," Rainbow Dash said flying at super-fast speeds.

"I can bend all the elements again," Carol said bending Air, Water, Earth, and Fire.

"Seth and I are back in our bodies," Carl spoke.

"And I don't smell like cow shit anymore," Rarity said.

"Well excuse me for wantin' to not smell like a perfume department," snapped Applejack.

"Guys let's just get out of here before something else goes wrong," Camille said back in her own body, "I'm just glad I'm back though if I had the Monkey Talisman Power I would've picked a Unicorn or a Pegasus to turn into."

"We can tinker around with that after we find that monkey," said Twilight.

"Aww I was hoping to keep the skin a bit longer," Jade whined.

"But then you'd be unable to use Magic," Astral reminded, "Jackie can't cast a single chi spell or fire Uncle's blowfish to save his life. Which you can by the way."

"Fine," Jade grumbled.

"Don't worry Jade," Ty Lee said, "Being small is a strength. As Master Fung once said. Strength is not determined by one's size but rather by the size of one's strength."


	5. The Aztec Gods

**The Aztec Gods**

In Section 13 Uncle Twilight and Camille were doing the locator spell to locate the Noble Rat that held the power of Reanimation.

"So tell me again why you had me bring Opalessence?" Rarity asked referring to her pet cat. "How is that going to help us? Ow!"

"What finds a rat?" Uncle asked after using his two finger smack on Rarity, "A Cat! So we need whisker of Cat to create locator spell!"

"Good thing Fluttershy was able to talk Opal into giving up one of her whiskers," Twilight said as the spell was beginning to work.

"And the Rat that holds the power of is located in," Matt said as the whisker showed an old silver mine in the middle of Mexico. "You've got to be kidding. It's located in Mexico."

"Which means we're gonna be heading down to the land of Piñatas and Tacos," Astral said.

"And with that Armada out there we're gonna need a lot of back up," Jackie said.

"Don't worry," Carol said, "We have the Skyship and Captain Black has just finished upgrading it with cloaking technology. We'll be in Mexico in less than an hour."

"Great so who goes and who stays?" Geoff asked.

"Camille Carol, Fluttershy and Twilight have to go for obvious reasons," Aang said.

"Since Mexico is known for its deserts Geoff and Benjamin have to go," Astral said.

"And because of the area I think Maggie would have a good field advantage as would Matt and Chloe," Jade said, "Also I'm going too. Celestia did say that Camille and Twilight were to train me so think of this as on the job training."

Jackie sighed knowing that Jade was right as they headed into the sky ship.

…

In the Skyship Geoff was driving since he could drive anything that had a steering wheel.

"Do you see anything yet?" Geoff asked after switching the ship to auto pilot and joining the others in the common room.

"Just the entrance to what looks like an old mine," Jade spoke, "So tell me is the rat we seek in there?

"Well I'm not as tech savvy as Carl is but I managed to combine the locator spell with the locator map on this ship to increase its range," Twilight said as an image of a shrine made of silver with a statue of a birdman appeared, "I don't believe it that's the statue of the Mayan God of the Sun, Sky, and Agriculture. Quetzalcoatl."

"Great so if he shoots out fireballs Camille and Maggie could just absorb them," Jade said, "Camille was trained by the Dragon League of eight so that makes her a First Generation Dragon Slayer of all the elements."

"Let's beam down and get the rat before anything else happens," Jackie said.

"Calm down Jackie, It's not like Ghoulwyrm, Daolon Wong, the Sound 5, Avarona and the Shadowkhan are gonna show up and attack the mine," Camille said as the Skyship beamed the team down into the Shrine where the Rat was located.

"Thank you for tempting fate and cursing us all," Matt practically yelled in Camille's ear.

"Matt calm down," Chloe said, "We just have to find the Noble Rat and get out of here."

"I think Fluttershy may have already found it for us," Jade said as said yellow Pegasi was already speaking to a white rat which no doubt had the power of Reanimation.

"Great let's get it," Matt said rushing over to grab it.

"Matt wait startling Nick the Noble Rat will cause him to activate his power," Fluttershy tried to say but unfortunately Matt didn't hear the warning and attempted to capture the rat causing the silver to fade away and the Statue to come to life.

"Who dares to trespass in my lair?" Quetzalcoatl demanded.

"We're not trespassers," Jackie said, "We're well we're."

Nick the Rat wandered into the rat cage as Jade trapped it.

"Pest control," Carol said, "A god such as yourself cannot have Rats running about."

"Cihuacoatl," The Mayan god said.

"What?" The group all asked.

"Oh dear," Geoff seeing the carvings on the shrine, "It seems that Quetzalcoatl think's that jade is the Mayan goddess of the Earth."

"And you know this how?" Maggie asked.

"I studied up on Aztec history and Mayan History and they're pretty similar," Geoff admitted.  
>"Well I'm very flattered but my hair is better than hers," Jade said.<p>

"I see you have not lost your sense of humor Cihuacoatl," Quetzalcoatl said, "Come let us complete our mission and fly into the sun so that our combined magic will rain over the land and protect it from the forces of evil."

"Can the statue really do that Geoff?" Chloe asked Geoff.

"I'm not waiting around to find out," Matt said grabbing Jade, "Leg it!"

The others followed as they took Matt's approach.

"You will not take Cihuacoatl into the underworld on my watch," Quetzalcoatl stated as he took flight and began to shoot fireballs at the group.  
>"The statue can fly and shoot fireballs?" Aang asked.<p>

"God of the Sun and God of the Sky duh," Jade said as the group was legging it.

"Can't we just teleport back to the Skyship?" Chloe asked Geoff.

"It would not Matter where or how far we travel the Mayan God of the Sun will find us," Geoff replied as they got on Astral and Aang's backs before flying for the hills.

"We've got a magical rat, can't we use that?" asked Matt.

"The Rat power can only work if it has something to animate," said Maggie.

"How about that?" asked Jade, pointing at a very large jaguar statue.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Astral asked not wanting to risk awakening something dangerous. "Can't we just get Jade to reason with Quetzalcoatl?"

"Have you ever met a reasonable Mesoamerican god?" pointed out Geoff.

"Good point," Astral said, "I vote we animate the Jaguar statue."

The group flew over to the statue and Jade opened the rat's cage.

"Ok, boy, do your magic," said Jade as she touched the rat to the statue, however, nothing happened.

"I think he needs a little more motivation," said Chloe.

"Or something could be wrong," Jackie said.

"Let me try," said Matt before snapping, "Get to work, you stupid cheese-eater!" The rat hissed at Matt and its eyes started glowing. The statue started to rumble and shake. "There we go, let's get out of swatting range of the giant kitty," said Matt.

The group didn't argue with that as Quetzalcoatl was on their tail .

The Statue had finished rumbling and it was fully awakened.

"Geoff what Mesoamerican god did we just awaken?" Camille asked the resident Earthbender.

"Well, there were actually several jaguar gods," said Geoff, "I'm not sure which one this one is supposed to represent, but I think it's supposed to be one of their guardians."

"Let's ask Jackie," Benjamin suggested, "He's the archeologist."

Jackie looked at the jaguar and said, "Hmm, judging by the markings on it...and the way that it's crouching...we should probably run."

"What are we dealing with Jackie?" Aang asked.

"Not important Aang!" Astral said as the group legged it all the way back to the safety of the Skyship.

"Okay we have the Rat now let's get out of here," Matt said.

"What about Quetzalcoatl?!" Snapped Chloe.

"We'll figure it out later." Matt replied.

"Right now let's get the rat back to section 13 and fast," Maggie said.

"How do we know that feathered snake guy won't just blow us out of the sky?" asked Benjamin.

Just as they were about to get airborne they saw a familiar shadow aboard the monitors. The Gigant Horse was right above them.

"Surrender the Rat Talisman Power to the Forces of Darkness or perish!" Emperor Mavro's voice rang out over the loud speakers.

"Fuck you you piece of shit!" Camille retored.

"Language Camille," Jackie scolded as the ship began to take off.

"Shoot them down!" Mavro roared as the Armada began to attack the Skyship.

"Oh, come on! We just got that ship!" snapped Matt.

"Actually we had it for a while," Carol admitted, "It was during one of our adventures before we met you and the Blackfire Security Solution group."

"Enough yapping Fire the Cannons!" Geoff called at the steering wheel as the Cannons fired and blasted some of the Armada Ships to bits.

"At least Daolon Wong and the Sound 5 haven't shown up yet," Chloe said only for Daolon Wong and the Sound 5 to arrive via Cloud of smoke.

"Chloe!" Everyone shouted.

"Sorry," Chloe said as the group began fighting off Daolon Wong and the Dark Chi Powered Sound Five.

"Why didn't we bring uncle for this!" Aang yelled dodging attacks from the Twin Leaders.

Meanwhile Quetzalcoatl was looking for Jade who he thought was Cihuacoatl when he noticed the Armada attack ships attacking the ship and he sensed a dark power from the Red Ship and he also sensed that Jade was onboard the ship as well so he flew in and began to attack the Armada Ships but he didn't notice the Jaguar statue had been reanimated. The Jaguar was about to attack but before it could Ghoulwyrm appeared.

"This creature has some of the Rat Talisman's power," Ghoulwyrm said to himself, "Perhaps I can use it to my advantage."

Ghoulwyrm then began draining the power that went into the Jaguar statue turning it back into a Statue.

"Now let's put it to better use and reanimate something with a little more power," the undead Wyvern said to himself flying to find a certain statue.

Ghoulwyrm turned his gaze towards a tall statue carved entirely from obsidian. It depicted an Aztec warrior who wore a jaguar skin on his back with the head of the beast draped over his head. A feathered headband presumably kept the skin in place. The figure didn't seem much different from a normal Aztec warrior except for the spear he held in his right hand that had a very sharp point, the large shield on his left arm which was polished to the point that it reflected like black glass, and that his right leg was skeletal from the knee down.  
>Ghoulwyrm placed the siphoned Talisman power against the statue's chest. As the magic sank in, Ghoulwyrm said, "Awaken Tezcatlipoca, Lord of Darkness, Master of Wind, Ruler of the Reflected Realm."<br>The magic spread over the statue, making the obsidian melt away similarly to what it did to Quetzalcoatl's statue. However, the color did not change too much as the figure's skin was only a shade lighter than the black obsidian, the jaguar pelt he wore was melanistic, and his gauntlets, waistcloth, and boot were ash grey with red lining. The most noticeable change in color was the broad yellow stripe that covered most of his upper face in which his red eyes were now glowing.  
>"Who summons Tezcatlipoca?" spoke the animated statue in a deep voice that a Mexican lilt to it.<br>"I am Ghoulwyrm, master of the dark arts," said Ghoulwyrm, "And I summon you to this realm because there is much we can benefit from each other."  
>"I need nothing from you, worm," said Tezcatlipoca as he pointed his obsidian spear at Ghoulwyrm, "I should cut you to pieces so I can draw more power from your accursed blood."<br>"Why waste your effort on me when your greatest enemy is not far from here?" said Ghoulwyrm.  
>"Quetzalcoatl? He has also returned?" asked Tezcatlipoca.<br>"Yes and he is seeking Cihuacoatl," said Ghoulwyrm, "And you know if they combine their powers, you will lose all standing and power you have in this world. And I know how you can stop them."  
>The Aztec God of Darkness, Wind, and Mirrors narrowed his eyes and said, "I am listening."<p>

Meanwhile back onboard the Skyship the Forces of Light were having their hands full with the Dark Chi Powered Sound 5 and Daolon Wong.

"How hard is it to get the Rat from trash like this?" Sakon snapped as he was trying to get the Rat from Jade.

"I'm not Trash," Jade snapped.

"You look that way to us you little runt," Tayuya sneered using her flute to try and force Jade to handover the Rat to Daolon Wong.

"Matt!" Camille yelled, "Dark Chi Bitch is controlling Jade. Make her go poof!"

"Will do," Matt said as he did Firebending to blast Tayuya making her lose her concentration.

"You are too late to save this vermin anyways," said Daolon, "The power of reanimation shall be-"

"Yoink!" said Camille as she snatched the rat's cage away from Daolon.

"Kidōmaru get her!" Daolon ordered.

"Yes master," Kidōmaru said as he began chasing after Camille around the Skyship.

Meanwhile Quetzalcoatl had fought his way to the Skyship after blasting numerous Armada ships when he arrived and he saw Cihuacoatl being chased by who he saw had the mark of the God of the Underworld.

"Xolotl! You shall not have her!" shouted Quetzalcoatl before throwing a fireball at the dark wizard.

"Looks like this can work to our advantage in getting Daolon out of here," Geoff said.

"How does that help us?" Chloe snapped.

"Quetzalcoatl thinks Daolon Wong is Xolotl. God of the Underworld." Geoff said. "What I don't get is how he gained the horned markings."

"That would be my doing," Camille blushed. "I added them when I removed the rat from his grasp."

"And you just happened to scribble the symbol of his enemy?" asked Geoff skeptically.

"Well, I was going to do a yucky face, but there wasn't enough time," said Camille.

"Way to go Camille," Jade cheered as Daolon was having his hands full dealing with Quetzalcoatl.

Meanwhile Ghoulwyrm had taken the Aztec God of Darkness Wind and Mirrors to the Skyship where he had told him Quetzalcoatl would be.

"You speak the truth, death-serpent," said Tezcatlipoca, "I sense his presence is close. But where is he?"

"If he's doing what I think he's doing right now, he shouldn't be hard to find," said Ghoulwyrm.

Right on cue Daolon Wong and his Dark Warriors had been blasted out of the Skyship which caused a big hole in it allowing Ghoulwyrm and Tezcatlipoca to see that Quetzalcoatl had blasted them out and was currently talking to Cihuacoatl. Fortunately from their vantage point they were able to hear what was happening.

"So you see oh mighty god of the sun now that my friends are able to protect me could you do your favorite princess a favor and pet the pretty rat?" Jade asked.

Quetzalcoatl raised an eyebrow and said, "An odd request, but not one I will not deny my princess." However, before he could touch the rat, a deep voice said, "YOUR princess? Cihuacoatl is to be mine!"

The group turned to see Tezcatlipoca and Ghoulwyrm had appeared. "Oh no," Geoff groaned.

"Who's the black guy with the bone leg?" asked Camille.

"Tezcatlipoca The Aztec God of Darkness," Geoff said.

"You will not have Cihuacoatl. I have sworn to keep her safe from the powers of darkness," said Quetzalcoatl.

"A shame that your oath shall be broken now," said Tezcatlipoca before spinning his spear very fast. Surprisingly, it caused a very strong wind to blow everyone back.

"Now this is entertainment," Carol said watching the battle.

"Carol this is not entertaining," Jackie scolded.

"Relax, the good gods always win these battles," said Carol.

"Carol's right and as long as Quetzalcoatl has our support there is nobody that he cannot defeat," Geoff added and true to his word Quetzalcoatl was gaining the upper hand over Tezcatlipoca.

"Unless the Ruler of the Reflected Realm is given assistance," said Ghoulwyrm before sending a blast of magic at Tezcatlipoca's mirror shield. Instead of reflecting it, the blast was absorbed into the obsidian before a wave of dark fog spread out from it.

"What is this?" Quetzalcoatl asked

"Tezcatlipoca has gained an ally for this battle," Jade said, "That is one of his accomplices."

The black fog swept over everything, obscuring everyone's vision. When it faded, there were black, red-eyed duplicates of all the heroes except Quetzalcoatl.

"What's going on?" Maggie asked.

"Oh, just making sure you can't support the good god," said Ghoulwyrm before the dark duplicates ran to attack their good counterparts.

The good guys began to avoid and evade before fighting back against their dark counterparts.

"Guys we need to use our own strengths and weaknesses to beat them," Camille said to the heroes.

"Camille's right," Geoff said, "They may have our strengths but they have our weaknesses as well."

So the Heroes began using their own strengths and weaknesses to defeat their duplicates by using moves that they learned from each other to confuse the dark counterparts allowing the heroes to prevail and resume supporting Quetzalcoatl.

The two Aztec Gods were exchanging blows of fireballs and shadow orbs respectively. "Wow, they're pretty strong for a pair of animated statues," said Carol.

"The Statues represent the gods so they have all the powers and memories of the beings they represent," Camille said.

"In that case, why don't we just get our lucky rat to suck the life magic out of the Night Wind?" asked Benjamin.

"Great idea but one problem," Maggie replied, "We risk the Night God destroying the Rat and sending the power back to the wind."

"I don't think we need to worry about that," Jade said, "The Night God is starting to wear down."

"Then let's give Quetzalcoatl some help," Camille said chanting a spell to break Ghoulwyrm's spell and empower Quetzalcoatl.

"Not so fast, burglar!" snapped Ghoulwyrm before spitting a fireball at her.

"I don't think so you undead lizard," Maggie said bending the fireball around her before firing it back at Ghoulwyrm blasting him out of the Skyship .

Tezcatlipoca barely noticed as he was getting close to smothering his archrival in total darkness. "Your heart has always been your softest part," said Tezcatlipoca, "That is why you fail."

"That's where you're wrong," Quetzalcoatl retorted summoning the strength of the Sun, "My Heart is where I derive my strength from. Something that you know nothing about." To drive his point home he summoned his inner strength to blast the darkness away from him before hitting Tezcatlipoca with the strongest blast of fire he could injuring him heavily.

"Your light is strong, but so is my darkness," said Tezcatlipoca, "You might have the advantage for the moment, but I shall have the upper hand once your precious sun leaves the sky and the night revitalizes me. Such is our godly nature."

"Not for long," Jade's voice said as Nick the Rat touched Tezcatlipoca.

"What...is...this..." said Tezcatlipoca as he started to freeze up, resuming his old pose before his body turned to obsidian.

"That's one less problem we have to worry about," Jackie said.

Quetzalcoatl looked at Tezcatlipoca's statue with amazement. "So, it is true," he said, "I truly am a statue."

"Yes you are," Geoff said, "Thanks to the power of the Noble Rat. Reanimation."

"With warriors like us protecting this world you can rest and return to your rightful place as a statue," Jade spoke.

"Such power in such a small creature," said Quetzalcoatl, "The world will be in good hands." He gently touched the rat which made the magic activate. "Quetzalcoatl bids you farewell," said the Mayan god before returning to silver.

Camille then casted a spell returning the statues to their proper places and sealing the entrances to their respective shrines so that the Forces of Evil could not locate them ever again.

"Well, that's another Noble Animal for our team," said Jade.

"Let's get Nick the Rat back to Section 13," Benjamin suggested. "We might also want to upgrade the security around the Skyship so that the Forces of Evil Cannot break in again."

So the heroes then flew in the Skyship to Section 13 where they met up with Uncle and Tohru.

"What took you so long?" snapped Uncle.

"We apologize Uncle," Geoff said, "We ran into the Armada and Then Daolon Wong and Ghoulwyrm broke into the Ship. Could you upgrade the Security so that it does not happen again?"

"It shouldn't be too hard," said Tohru.

So uncle and Tohru along with Twilight and Azula went to work casting the protection spells on the Skyship.

"That should do it," Twilight said.

"Now the Skyship is safe from the forces of darkness," Uncle said.

"Great cause Ghoulwyrm visiting once is enough in one life," said Chloe annoyed.

"You said it sis," Matt said as the group all laughed at that.


	6. Viva Las Showgirls

**Viva Las Showgirls**

In the Nevada Dessert the Skyship was sailing onwards through the sky with Jackie, Uncle, Jade, Chloe, Carol, Benjamin, Michelle, Geoff, Camille, Maggie, Edna, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Ty Lee, and Azula inside.

"Are we there yet?" Jade asked.

"Calm down Jade," Jackie said, "We will not know where there is. Until Camille's Jade Celestial Key tells us where there is until Uncle's locator spell leads us to the animal we seek."

"The Tiger who has inherited the power of Yin and Yang," Camille said as the Key glowed and guided them.

"Are you sure the Celestial Key is accurate Camille?" Jackie asked, "Ouch!"

"Never mock the Celestial Key," Uncle said, "It is our only chance of finding the Tiger before the Forces of Darkness do."

"Considering Daolon Wong surfed the Astral Plane and saw the Animals I bet he's already there by now," Jade grumbled.

Meanwhile in the Warstar Spaceship Daolon was having Vrak guide the ship to Vegas.

"Are you sure this Tiger is located in Vegas and if it is what is so special about it anyway?" Creepox grumbled.

"This Noble Tiger hold the power of Yin and Yang and I most acquire it's power before that accursed old man, his family, those benders, mages, dragons and ponies interfere," Daolon replied.

"Sounds like a useless power if you ask me," Creepox said.

"Quiet Creepox," Admiral Malkor ordered, "All Powers are deadly when used correctly and the Power of Spiritual Balance might help us in the long run."

"Admiral I'm pleased to report that we're nearly in Las Vegas," Vrak said, "But I also have located the Skyshp. Shall we attack?"

"They upgraded security by now to keep us out and they'll have cloaked it," Malkor said, "But have a team ready to follow them to the Tiger. I have a back up plan ready just in case."

Meanwhile the Skyship had continued traveling when the Jade Key began glowing the minute they arrived at the Dam.

"The Tiger we seek is here in Vegas," Camille said.

"Vegas huh? I can picture it now," Michelle said, "Dancing, Singing, and of course cute outfits."

"You and your cute outfits," Chloe sighed, "Let's just find the tiger and go. Even if it is here."

"Well I think the world famous Sasha makes the cut," Jade said.

Later on after the Skyship landed near the Arena where Sasha the Tiger was located Uncle, Twilight, and the others began doing research.

"But Uncle even if it is the right Tiger what are Chloe, Camille, Carol, Maggie, Edna, Michelle and I supposed to tell them?" Jackie asked, "Hello my name is Jackie may we please borrow your star attraction?"

"We could just tell them the truth," Camille said, "When the Forces of Darkness arrive we'll need powerful spells to combat them."

"That's why we're staying behind to help Uncle research," Benjamin spoke as the group split up with Jackie and the girls save for Jade going to find the Tiger while Uncle, Benjamin, Geoff, The Dragons and Ponies, "And Twilight can conjure up the ingredients."

Meanwhile at the show Sasha the Tiger was already running through hoops which were set on fire.

"Sasha has the heart of a savage predator, but we have tamed her wild nature with years of training, right, Ulf?" announced Helmut.

"Ya, Helmut, now Sasha is our princess," announced Ulf.

The crowd ate up the impressive act of the trained tiger. Jackie was also watching, but paying more attention to Sasha's eyes, where a faint gleam of the talisman magic was. "That is the Noble Tiger alright," said Jackie.

"Great, so what's the plan?" asked Chloe.

"Wait for the show to end and, ooh, look at her balance that ball," said Edna excitedly. The other girls gave her annoyed looks at that.

After the show, Jackie and the girls headed backstage. "Let's not mention magic unless we have to," said Chloe, "Stage magicians tend to not believe in real magic so well."

Helmut and Ulf weren't so impressed with the request. "So, you want to borrow our Sasha?" asked Helmut skeptically.

"Uh, yes," said Jackie.

"We can pay very well," said Chloe.

Helmut and Ulf just laughed before walking off. Desperately, Carol said, "Wait, you don't understand! Your tiger is in danger!"

The two entertainers turned and Helmut asked, "Is that a threat?"

"Uh, no, no danger from us," said Camille.

"Then who then?" asked Ulf.

"Um, a dark chi wizard and evil dragons?" said Maggie, unconvincingly.

Unsurprisingly, all this got them was the door. "Wait we can expla-" started Edna before they were shoved out.

"Well that was a great plan Chloe," Michelle grumbled, "I knew we should've brought Pinkie Pie."

"What do we do now?" Mira asked.

"We could get another Stage Magician to talk to them," Camille spoke.

"It's too bad we didn't bring the Great and Powerful Trixie," Mira said before getting an idea, "Camille perhaps you can summon the Great and Powerful Trixie to help us."

"Somehow, I get the feeling she'd ditch us to go put on a big show here," said Camille.

Just then some Elvis impersonators were walking by and entered the building .

"Hmm...that gives me an idea," said Jackie.

"Uh, I doubt they'd accept any female Elvises," said Chloe. Just then, a bunch of playboy bunnies walked by and into the building.

"Those outfits look so cute," Michelle gushed.

"Absolutely not," said Maggie flatly.

"I have some concerns about this," Mira spoke.

"I know we got to get back in there, but I do still have my pride," said Chloe.

"In the words of Uncle you want to find the Noble Tiger yes?" Edna asked, "Then we must dress up as Playboy bunnies and Jackie must dress up as Elvis."

"Not if it would mean the prevention of the annihilation of the world," said Maggie.

"But it does," said Camille.

"Oh, come on," said Maggie, "It's the Yin/Yang power. What could Daolon possibly do with it?"

"That's what Matt said about the Astral Projection power," Carol stated, "And look what we experienced from it."

"Carol's right," Michelle said, "We have no choice."

Later on Jackie and the girls had dressed up in an Elvis Costume and Playboy bunny outfits. Chloe, Maggie and Mira were still concerned but they went along with it for the sake of the group. Fortunately the girls were wearing their respective colors for the playboy bunny outfits which was a good thing.

"I haven't worn this since we had that festival on Sodor and dealt with the monkey king, I've never felt so free in my life," Michelle smiled wearing the outfit.

"I know what you mean Michelle," Edna said, "I've never felt so girly in my life."

Chloe was seething as Camille had to keep her in check and make sure she didn't blow something up in the process.

"Let's get this over with quickly before something bursts into flames," said Maggie through clenched teeth. Clearly she wasn't thinking that Chloe would be doing the burning.

"Calm down Maggie," Mira said, "Camille's got the Jade Key of the Tiger. It will take us to Sasha."

"And it's not like Mindy and Avarona are gonna show up. Take pictures and post this all over the internet," Carol said.

Unfortunately for Carol she had just tempted fate as Mindy showed up with Jasmine and Amanda and they all had cameras

"Well well it's Jackie the Elvis star and a field of bunny girls," Mindy giggled.

"This is going on my blog," Jasmine said laughing.

"Let's take photos and post this all over the internet," Amanda added guffawing.

"Don't you dare!" Chloe growled as she grinded her teeth only for a swarm of Camera Bots to take pictures of the girls and posting those pictures all over the internet.

"Sorry but time to go," Mindy Jasmine and Amanda said vanishing but not before Mindy blasted Chloe with some magic revealing her to be in a revealing set of two piece lingerie.

"Guys over here," Jackie said, "I found the Tiger."

"Let's go," Mira said as Jackie and the girls raced over to the trap door that Jackie fell through which led to Sasha's cage.

The Tiger herself was tempted to growl but as soon as she saw Camille she dashed over and began rubbing herself gently against her legs like a house cat.

"Okay if I didn't know better I'd say that Sasha thinks Camille is her friend," Mira spoke.  
>"Let's use this to our advantage," Edna said.<p>

"Come Sasha," Camille said, "How would like to take a walk to Section 13 with me?"

Sasha the Tiger was about to accept when an explosion rang out Startling her causing her to glow.

"Oh scales," Maggie said grabbing Sasha's leash as she and Camille tried to keep her calm only for the Power of Yin/Yang to activate causing a flash of light that blinded the group.

When the light faded, it looked like Maggie and Camille were still holding Sasha, only now she was rubbing Camille and purring with more vigor than before.

"Huh, guess it doesn't work with animals," said Edna.

Just then, a roar caught their attention and the others turned to see another Sasha who roaring angrily at them. "Uh oh," said Carol before they scrambled out of the way.

Jackie bumped into Maggie and said, "Oh, excuse-" before Maggie turned and punched Jackie.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" snapped Maggie.

"I didn't mean to touch...yous?" said Jackie, confused as he saw that there was still another Maggie holding Light Sasha's leash.

Whoa what happened Uncle Jackie?" Jade asked.

"The Tiger Talisman Activated Jade," Jackie said before being shocked to see jade, "Jade what are you doing here I told you to stay with Azula?"

"Jade is very good at making compelling arguments," Azula said as she and Pinkie Pie were with her.

"So, if both Maggie and Camille were both split, where's Camille's Dark half?" asked Carol since Light Camille was still petting Light Sasha.

"Where is Maggie's Light Half?" Edna wondered as Dark Maggie was riding on Dark Sasha.

"Probably still on the bed," Michelle said.

"Can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to work here," said a voice. The voice belonged to who was evidently Camille's Dark side who was working on picking the lock to the tiger cage.

"And I'm trying to make up this bed," Another voice said which belonged to Maggie's Light side as she was tidying up the bed, "This place needs a cleaning."

"What is going on here?" Azula asked shocked at what she was seeing as Camille's Dark Side finished picking the lock.

"Oh, the tiger's split Camille and Maggie," said Edna, "More importantly, it split itself and the mean one's wanting to maul us!"

"Perhaps I can do something about that," Azula said.

Azula roared at the tiger but the tiger roared back and bolted for it with Camille's Dark Half riding on her back.

"After the tiger!" shouted Jackie.

"Which tiger?" asked Jade as Light Sasha had also run out.

"That tiger's mine!" shouted Dark Maggie as she ran after Light Sasha.

"Oh, don't hurt the pretty tiger!" called Light Camille as she followed.

"I'm going after the other Tiger," Light Maggie said running after Dark Sasha and Dark Camille.

"We better split up and keep an eye on both halves," Jade suggested.

"I'm not going anywhere dressed like this," said Chloe, covering herself up.

"Here, you can wear this," said Michelle, offering Chloe a silk robe.

"Not that unnoticeable, but it's better than nothing," said Chloe, putting it on.

"Oh look it even hugs your curves," Edna added, "And it's in your color."

Edna was right. Chloe's silk robe was yellow and fitted to match her personality.

"Edna, are you aware of how water conducts electricity?" asked Chloe in a tone showing that she was clearly not in a good mood.

"I see your point," Edna said getting the message as she Jackie and the others ran out to find the tigers.

The trail of the tigers was pretty easy to follow, what with people running away from them. Though this was only justified with Dark Sasha as Light Sasha only wanted to play. She didn't even notice that Dark Maggie was trying to pick a fight with her.

"Alright you filthy beast Time to meet your maker," Dark Maggie said getting ready to fight.

"Please no," Light Camille pleaded, "Can we try to reason with the pretty tiger? She is friendly."

Light Sasha wasn't truly paying attention to Dark Maggie anyways. She was currently rubbing herself against a large potted plant. Dark Sasha, on the hand, was roaring angrily and hungrily. Light Maggie had to put a lot of effort into keeping her from attacking anybody.

"Camille, do you think you can help?" asked Light Maggie.

"Gladly," Dark Camille said cracking her knuckles as she leapt to subdue Dark Sasha but not before stealing some change from the fleeing people.

Light Sasha had just spotted of greater interest, her favorite ball. She eagerly ran over to play with it just as Dark Sasha was running after some people. As the tigers crossed paths, their chains clinked together. Carol took advantage of the moment and tied the chains to the spot with thick ice.

"Ok, if you girls can hold those pussycats still, we can start piecing things back together," said Carol.

"We're on it," Light Maggie and Light Camille said as they and their dark halves grabbed the Tigers.

As the tigers struggled against their chains, their eyes started to glow with magic. The magic spread over their bodies and onto the halved selves of Maggie and Camille.

"Ok, they should be snapping back together any second," said Carol.

Right on cue the Dark Chi Powered Sound Five, Avarona, Ursula, and Silvia appeared.

"Hand over the Tigers or we'll bury you in a snowstorm!" Silvia demanded.

"Can't you see we're in the middle of something?" snapped Chloe.

"Get them," Ursula snapped as Avarona summoned Ninja Shadowkhan to attack.

As Jackie and Jade ran to protect the tigers, Silvia took in a deep breath before blowing out a gale strong enough to send them flying and caused the ice binding the tigers' chains to be cracked, which led to the tigers also being blown away. The light of their magic had also faded from their bodies once the connection was broken, but it still clung to the halves of Camille and Maggie who tumbled out of the air.

"Did it work?" Mira asked.

"We'll find out," Azula said.

Dark Camille landed nimbly on her feet before Light Maggie landed in her arms.

"Thank you," said Light Maggie.

"I'm charging you for that," said Dark Camille. Dark Maggie and Light Camille's landings weren't so graceful, with Light Camille landing on top of Dark Maggie.

"Oh, sorry," said Light Camille.

"Get off of me!" snapped Dark Maggie. But then the residual Tiger magic that still clung to them flared up and the bright flash of light blinded everyone for a second. When the light faded, there were only two girls, but they weren't quite the same as Camille and Maggie.

"Camille? Maggie? Are you alright?" Edna asked.

"You both look different," Michelle said.

The two girls had bodies that were a perfect blend of Maggie and Camille's. The most major differences between the two were their colors. One girl had Maggie's red bunny suit and hair, but with black tiger-like stripes on the former, black streaks in the latter, and Camille's green eyes. The other had a reversed color scheme with her suit and hair and had Maggie's blue eyes.

"How do we tell who is who?" Jackie asked.

"The talisman magic was interrupted when Silvia blew them away," said Jade, "So instead of joining back with their right halves, Camille and Maggie's halves joined up with each other."

"So what do we do and how do we figure out which halves are in charge?" Carol asked.

"Perhaps we better call Twilight and Uncle," Pinkie Pie suggested dialing the phone.

Meanwhile on the Skyship Uncle was researching the needed spells with help from Geoff, Benjamin, and Twilight.

Geoff gave one of the books a questionable look. "Eel saliva? Do fish of any kind have saliva?" he asked.

"Got me," Said Benjamin.

"I'm starting to wonder if there is an animal whose body part isn't used in Chi magic," said Geoff.

Just then the Skyship's phone rang and Uncle answered it.

"Jackie, Uncle is busy with spells. This better be quick," said Uncle.

"We've got a problem," Jackie said as he explained what happened with Maggie and Camille.

"Jackie, you must reclaim the tigers and have them separate Maggie and Camille into their proper forms. If they remain that way for 12 hours, the magic will seal and they shall be trapped like that forever," said Uncle urgently.

"Forever?" asked Jackie worriedly.

"Or until the next time they touch each other and explode like antimatter," said Uncle, "Uncle not certain about that part."

"Then we better find them and fast," Jade said, "We still have Camille's key."

"One more thing, keep close eye on Maggie and Camille. They have been made from one's Yin and another's Yang. They may be unstable," said Uncle.

"How unstable are we talking?" Carol asked.

"Enough for them to do something really stupid," said Uncle.

"Relax it's not like Maggie's gonna start pole dancing or something," Michelle said.

There was a long pause before Uncle said, "Keep very good eye on them."

"Will do Uncle," Jackie said ending the call.

Meanwhile Daolon Wong had arrived at the Theatre with his Dark Chi Warriors and Jack Spicer.

"Are you sure this plan will work Spicer?" Daolon asked.

"I'm positive," Jack said, "All we have to do is let Mindy, Amanda, Jasmine, Ursula, Avarona and Silvia heard the two tigers towards us then you do your extraction spell and the power will belong to you just like Astral's Combustion power is now yours."

"Perhaps we should give those three a hand," Jirōbō suggested.

"And I've got a well thought out plan," Tayuya added, "If only the scrawny pile of crap would get his act together."

"Please do not use such foul language," Jirōbō responded, "It offends me when you do."

"Can it fatso," Tayuya snapped.

"Can we just go before we lose the tiger?" Kidōmaru suggested as the Sound Five Dark Chi Warriors went to locate the tigers.

Meanwhile the forces of light were keeping an eye on the fused Maggie and Fused Camille. Currently the fused Maggie was looking through Lingerie sops for robes and lingerie.

"Oh these red ones look so cute," Maggie said eyeing some red lingerie from Victoria's secret. "And these over here."

"This version of Maggie is a bigger shopaholic than I am at times," Michelle spoke, "And even I don't go shopping this much."

"Perhaps we can use this to our advantage," Edna said before going to the mixed Maggie, "Maggie what do you say that if you help us with the tiger and we'll take you on a shopping spree and give you all the lingerie you want to impress your boyfriend."

"Lingerie for me to wear only for my boyfriend," Maggie gushed, "Why did you not mention this earlier? Let's go."

Maggie dashed out to find Sasha's light half with Michelle and Edna looking at each other confused before following behind.

Meanwhile the fused Camille was already paying for some black sleeveless dresses and some matching lingerie with money she had stolen from some criminals on the way here.

"Nothing like spending some earned loot getting new dresses and underwear," Camille smiled as she was looking over a wedding corset only it was in black with a matching pair of panties among the other black lingerie and dresses, "By the way Chloe want me to help you pick out a new outfit?"

"As much as I would love to we've got tigers to hunt down," Chloe growled as she had already fried two dozen cars on the way here when guys were giving her cat calls.

"Let me handle this," Jade said, "Camille if you help us we'll let you steal from thieves like Chang."

"Works for me," the mixed Camille said as she finished purchasing her items and she bolted to find Sasha's dark half.

Meanwhile Dark Sasha had already found a local butcher shop and was already eating her heart out of the local meat and was eating like no tomorrow.

"Okay so how are we supposed to take her back with us?" Chloe asked. "She's dangerous like this?"

"Perhaps we can get her to the Skyship with the promise of meat," Mixed Camille suggested going to the tiger.

"Camille please be careful," Jackie replied.

Mixed Camille had gone to find Dark Sasha before holding some meat in front of her.

"Here girl," Mixed Camille said, "Want some meat?"

Dark Sasha roared loudly as she began to chase Mixed Camille down for the meat.

"I got her attention let's bolt," Mixed Camille said as Jackie and Company followed her with Dark Sasha on her tail but little did they know that Mindy Jasmine and Amanda were following them.

Meanwhile Mixed Maggie had already found Light Sasha and she was rubbing Mixed Maggie gently.

"Don't touch me," Mixed Maggie retorted.

"No problem," Edna said, "All we have to do is get her to the Skyship and she can go rub Camille."

"We got her favorite ball," Michelle said bringing Sasha's favorite ball. "Want to play?"

Light Sasha purred loudly as she went for the ball.

Michelle began using the ball to lure Light Sasha into following her to the Skyship. Soon the two groups met back at the Skyship with both Tigers.

"You got the Tigers?" Uncle said coming out of the ship with Geoff, Benjamin, and Twilight after finishing his research on powerful spells.

"Yes we have Uncle," Jackie said.

"Then where are Camille and Maggie?" Demanded Uncle.

"Over here Uncle," Camille and Maggie said as they showed up with Shopping bags.

"Ai ya! I told you not to let them do anything crazy!" snapped Uncle.

"Clothes shopping is crazy?" asked Jade skeptically.

"It means their fusion is starting to cement!" snapped Uncle.

"You know Maggie and Camille and different fashion tastes," said Rarity.

"Just be thankful that they haven't picked up on Corina's habits yet," Geoff said.

"Either way how do we split them up?" Twilight asked.

"The Tiger power should be able to revert them to their component parts so long as they haven't completely bonded," said Uncle.

"How do we know they haven't already?" Michelle asked as Maggie and Camille began petting the Tigers gently, "And how do we know if there will be any side effects after this?"

"Do you wish for Maggie and Camille to possibly explode? Nooo? Then we must attempt this while there is still time to do so," said Uncle.

"Okay okay we get the message," Michelle said before bringing out a Gong to startle the Tigers and activate the power.

The tigers gave a surprised roar as the talisman power activated. The power quickly spread over Mixed Maggie and Camille before it split them back into the Yin and Yang halves of Maggie and Camille.

"It worked," Rarity said, "but now we gotta get the two of them back together with the right halves."

"Though something tells me that Maggie's Dark Half is in a very foul mood," Chloe spoke.

That was a bit of an understatement considering the size of the flames around Dark Maggie.

"Uncle perhaps we can reason with Dark Maggie," Jackie suggested, "or use a rage calming spell."

"Or we could focus her anger on something more appropriate," said Jade.

"Like them perhaps," Pinkie Pie said as the Sound Five and Daolon showed up along with Mindy Amanda and Jasmine on the backs of Avarona, Ursula and Silvia respectively. The three girls were once again taking pictures of the scene.

"Oh, Maggie, you don't want those girls posting more embarrassing photos of you, do you?" called Jade. The immediate response was a wall of flame heading right at the villains.

The Dragons dodged it with ease before Ursula countered with a Water attack.

"By the way if Dark Maggie is poised how is Dark Camille?" Twilight wondered.

"Apathetic and looting the ship," said Michelle, pointing.

"Nobody loots my Jewels," Rarity growled charging after Dark Camille.

"Wait don't hurt her too much," Light Camille said.

Light Camille gave chase as Light Sasha followed her while Dark Sasha went after the Dark Chi Wizards.

Meanwhile Dark Camille was already looting the Ship looking at the treasure.

"I can't wait to take this ship out and steal treasure all over the world," Dark Camille said.

"Not on my watch," Light Camille's voice rang out as she face her dark counterpart. "Now put the treasure down and apologize."

"And why should I?" Dark Camille asked.

"Because you get to beat up on the forces of darkness and loot more valuable treasure if you do?" Rarity suggested.

"Works for me," Dark Camille said dropping the treasure and going to face the forces of darkness while Light Sasha Stayed in the Skyship playing with her favorite ball.

Meanwhile Avarona had summoned numerous Shadowkhan to go after Dark Sasha and try to capture it but Twilight and the others were fending them off. Pinkie Pie somehow was riding on the Tiger and managed to herd her into the Skyship with Maggie's help.

"Now the Tigers are out of your reach feeble one!" Carol sneered towards Daolon Wong as she hit him with some Firebending only for Ursula to counter it with a Water attack.

"Did you really think your pathetic bending would work on us?" Ursula sneered, "Without any Waterbenders around I'm free to attack you as I please."

To Ursula's shock her attack was surrounding Carol as she was performing an advanced Waterbending move that only full fledged masters could use.

"Did you forget that I'm the Avatar," Carol retorted before Waterbending The Forces of Darkness out of range save for Mindy, Jasmine, and Amanda.

"Should we bolt now?" Amanda asked.

"Bolting seems like a good idea," Jasmine spoke.

"Let's go," Mindy added as the trio tried to run only to run right into a ticked off Chloe.

"Well, well, if it isn't the three little brats who thought they could make a joke out of big bad Chloe," Chloe said cracking her knuckles. "You know, you can probably get away with taking snapshots of your rivals in their underwear in high school, but we're not in high school right now. And you don't have your dragons to back you up? Got any way to defend yourselves or should I proceed straight to the retribution?"

"Uh hello," Amanda said nervously.

"You're not still mad about the whole photo thing are you?" Jasmine spoke.

"You can't hurt us," said Mindy.

"Oh really? Because you're convicted criminals," said Chloe, "And in my line of work, 'convicted criminals' is synonymous with 'open target'. So first off..." She let out a burst of electricity that zapped the girls and left their hair standing on end.

"That was your big revenge?" asked Jasmine, "Giving us frizzy hair?"

"Oh, that was just a warm-up," said Chloe before holding up a bottle, "This is the real vengeance, courtesy of a particular joke shop." She threw the bottle at the girls' feet, causing it to break and let out a purple gas. It seemed harmless at first until their clothes started dissolving, leaving them in nothing but their underwear. The sound of cameras clicking was heard from a trio of Techo's drones overhead.

"Quid pro quo, bitches," said Chloe.

Later on in the Skyship the gang had changed back into their usual outfits aside from Maggie and Camille's Light and Dark Halves as Sasha was about to do her thing.

The eyes of the tigers glowed before the two tigers rejoined as did the two halves of Maggie and Camille only this time Maggie and Camille's light halves joined with their respective dark halves.

"I'm so glad to be me again," Camille said.

"Same here," Maggie said, "Now I'm gonna go change."

"Let's just get the Tiger back to Section 13 and fast," Chloe said having already changed into her battle armor.

The group nodded to that as the Skyship sailed into the sunset.


	7. The Ox Head Incident

**The Ox Head Incident**

In the high altitude of Himalayan Mountains the forces of light were climbing up with Carol and Geoff Earthbending Stairs into the Mountains so as the group could simply walk up.

"Quickly," Uncle called, "We must continue climbing."

Jackie, Jade, Matt, Chloe, Carol and Maggie were wiped out. As were Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, and Fluttershy.

"I can't believe that we're going mountain climbing to look for an Ox," Matt grumbled, "Are you sure it's here?"

"Celestial Key does not lie," Camille said, as the Key of the Ox glowed, "The Ox Talisman Power is here."

"We must hurry so that Daolon Wong does not claim the power." Uncle continued.

"But climbing the Himalayas requires a steady pace." Jackie panted.

"And the forces of darkness require a faster pace." retorted Uncle.

"Says the guy who's basically being carried there." groaned Matt.

"Guys I got some more bad news," Camille said, "The Celestial Key of the Ox says that the Noble Ox is on the other side of the Mountain. We've got a few options. We can climb down and go back up or I can call upon the Celestial Spirit and have it plow through the mountain to get us to the Ox."

"Or I can combine powers with Geoff and use my Earth Form to Earthbend us a path through?" Carol offered.

"I vote pathmaking," said Maggie, "Nothing can persuade me to go down this mountain in a hurry."

Just then the mountain began to shake as a rock slide occurred, "Everyone take cover," Matt yelled, as they legged it out of there as fast as they could.

Just then the shaking stopped and on cue they could see a Yak walking through the mountain, "Hey it's Yaka; our old friend from the Ben-Shui Temple," Carol said recognizing the animal.

"I didn't know Yaks were in the Chinese Zodiac," Matt spoke, "I thought you said we're looking for an ox."

"We found it," Camille said, "This Yak holds the Power of Super Strength."

"Are you sure you're serious?" Tohru asked.

"The Yak is a type of ox," Twilight said, "And this Yak is the Ox we seek."

"We must get Yaka to the Ben-Shui Temple before the Forces of Darkness descend upon us." Uncle said.

Right on cue, the Dark Chi Powered Sound Five appeared on the spot, "Consider yourselves descended upon, trash," Kidōmaru said with a sneer.

"Ok, I'm ready for a good old blasting-" started Chloe, before staggering and saying, "No, not quite yet, still winded from climbing."

"Applejack, Twilight and I got this." Carol said.

"I'll get Yaka out of here." said Fluttershy.

"Uh, quick question, it's a super-strong bull, why don't we just paint those ninja guys red or something?" asked Matt.

"Because bulls are color-blind, numbskull," snapped Chloe, "That 'bulls hate red' thing is just a myth."

"And technically Yaka is a Yak," Camille added, before getting an idea, "But you've given me an idea. Fluttershy, see if you can get Yaka to charge those Ninjas and run them down."

"But I'm not sure I can ask an animal to do something that violent." said Fluttershy in worry.

"Just give it a try." said Camille.

"You want to keep Dark Chi Warriors from getting Yaka, yes?" Uncle asked, "Then speak to Yaka and get him to help us!"

"Well, okay then," said Fluttershy, before going over to Yaka. Yaka the Yak was snacking on the energy bar that Jade had given him when Fluttershy spoke, "Hello, Yaka, I'm Fluttershy. It's nice to meet you," Fluttershy said as Yaka introduced himself to her, "That's very nice, but we need your help. We need you to help drive those Ninjas away. Can you do that?"

Yaka gave a nod before activating his power and charging towards the Dark Chi Powered Sound Five smashing them with ease.

"Well, that was easy," said Applejack.

"Let's get to the Ben Shui Temple so we can teleport to the Skyship from there." Twilight suggested.

Meanwhile at Daolon's Castle, Ghoulwyrm, Daolon, and Ursula saw the Sound Five Return without the Ox, "I thought these ninjas were supposed to be the best team," said Ghoulwyrm dryly.

"Stuff it Ghoulwyrm," Tayuya snapped, "You try dealing with a Super Strong Ox that the yellow Pegasus talked into attacking us!"

"I knew we should've followed Shard's advice and done something about that Pegasus." Ursula grumbled.

"Mr. Wong, please let me and My Jack Bots attack the Ben-Shui Temple and steal the Ox," Jack Spicer pleaded, "Gianna and I can do the job."

"Oh, like your paper mache bots will last so long." said Ursula sarcastically.

"You have a better idea, Ursula?" Daolon Wong asked.

"Of course I do," Ursula said, "I propose that you go after the Ox and send the Shadowkhan to keep the heroes busy. IF all else fails We'll let Ghoulwyrm get into the temple."

"Why are you suggesting that should be a last option?" Asked Ghoulwyrm.

"Because I doubt that security can keep you from getting into the temple," Ursula spoke, "And it's either you or Jack Spicer." Ghoulwyrm sighed knowing that Ursula had a point.

Later that night, the Team was guiding Yaka to the Ben-Shui Temple after they were rested up, "Uncle, Twilight, and I have been working on a way to further protect the powers from Daolon Wong in the event that he somehow get his hands on one of the noble animals." Camille said.

"We need to find a better way to contain them anyways," said Maggie, "I don't think Section 13 is supposed to be made into a zoo."

"Well, I did see the Secrets of the Universe and I have been working on a few spells," Twilight admitted, "Unfortunately, I won't be able to work on it until all the Noble animals have been found."

"What about the Dragon power?" asked Chloe.

"We'll have to find a way to get that back from Daolon," Uncle said, "Unfortunately I have not figured out how to do that yet."

"Well, I don't know about you two but I'm going to transfer the power of the Ox now," Camille sai,d sitting Indian style, "One more thing. While I'm in trance please have Fluttershy tell the birds not to rest upon me." Camille then went into a trance as she began to transfer the Ox Power.

"Where is Camille gonna transfer the power to?" Applejack asked.

In the mindscape Camille Saw the Ox Talisman Power, "Ah the Power of Super Strength." Camille said as she began the transfer.

In the real world Fluttershy was keeping the birds off of Camille when Daolon Wong, Jack Spicer and Avarona showed up along with Mindy, Jasmine and Amanda.

"Olly, olly, oxen-free." said Jack Spicer before having his Jack Bots attack.

"Geoff, let's combine powers and kick ass," Carol said.

"You got it, Carol." Geoff said, after using his Earthbending upon some Jack Bots.

"Light, give me Strength." Carol called, as light appeared from her and Geoff vanished. When the light faded Carol was wearing green Earthbending robes custom fitted to her style.

"What the heck just happened?" Jack asked confused.

"Carol and Geoff have combined powers." Avarona growled, as the last of the Jack Bots were destroyed.

"That's right bitch," Earth Form Carol said, speaking with her voice and Geoff's, "Leave and I won't beat you down too badly."

"Huh, can you and Maggie do something like that?" asked Chloe to Camille.

"Camille can't hear you while she's in her trance," Twilight said, "And Camille can do something like that but not with Maggie."

"Enough of this," Avarona growled, "Shadowkhan Attack!" Right on cue, Ninja Khan appeared and began to attack the heroes.

"Oh, look, target practice." said Chloe, before she started firing off lightning bolts. For each Shadowkhan she fried, three more would take its place, and then she felt a whip around her arm draining her energy.

"Payback's a real bitch isn't it?" Mindy growled, "That's for Vegas and this is my newest Energy Drain whip!"

"Ok, that's new." said Chloe, as she felt the fire going out of her.

Meanwhile Matt was being surrounded by multiple Shadowkhan, as they were tossing ninja stars at him. He destroyed the khan but more seemed to take their place and to make matters worse Jack Spicer was laughing at him.

"Who's the weakling now, you little bitch?" Jack laughed, as he was flying with his Hover Bot.

Matt just calmly shot out one of the hover engines on the Hover Bot and said, "Eggman made more threatening bots than you."

"But he never thought of doing this," Jack said, "Avarona, now!" Avarona blasted Matt with an Ice Blast forcing him to dodge and fire back, "Mr. Wong, sir, you need to see this," Jack said, pointing to the Ox as it was glowing and Camille in her current state.

"Does the little novice think she'll outsmart me?" Daolon Wong asked getting into his own trance.

"I don't know what the Anti Uncle's up to but let's get him." Jade said, before Astral held her back.

"Jade, Daolon Wong has the Dragons around him," Astral said, "Besides we need to protect Camille."

"Aww." Jade groaned.

Meanwhile in the mindscape, Camille was working on transferring the power when Daolon's head appeared, "Daolon Wong!" Camille gasped.

"Good, you haven't completed the transfer yet nor will you." Daolon spoke, as he blasted her with the symbol upon his forehead.

"Aiyah!" Camille said, dodging attacks from Daolon Wong while still continuing the transfer.

Back in the living world, the Forces of Light were being overwhelmed as the Dark Side was kicking their asses.

"This would be easier if Astral would help us." Jackie said.

"Astral has to protect Camille," Uncle said hitting Jackie with his two finger smack, "If Camille is destroyed so is Astral."

"Well, tell her to please hurry up," Maggie grumbled as the Waves of Shadowkhan were swarming them, "We're getting killed out here."

Back in the mindscape, Daolon Wong was blasting at Camille as she continued the power transfer, "You are headstrong witch but not for long." Daolon Wong said, as he began to suck her spiritual head into his mouth just as Camille continued chanting.

Daolon Wong awoke from the trance and went to go get the Ox Talisman, while blasting at anybody who dared to stand in his way before seeing that the Ox power was no longer in Yaka, "The Ox isn't here," Daolon yelled, "Where is it?"

"Looks like my partner outsmarted you dumbass," Astral sneered, "Consider it payback for stealing my rightful power!"

"Did she?" Daolon retorted holding an orb containing Camille's lifeforce.

"Astral!" Camille's spiritual head called from within the orb.

"Camille is going to tell us where she hid the Ox Talisman power and Devina is going to help us make her talk." Avarona sneered, as she and the forces of darkness left.

Later on at the Ben-Shui Temple the Heroes were discussing the situation, "I don't get it Twilight," Applejack said, "How can Daolon Wong have Camille if Camille is still here?"

"What Daolon took from Camille is her spiritual head," Uncle said, "Namely her life force. Without it Camille is doomed to remain in this dormant state."

"We must rescue Camille's spiritual head before Devina makes Camille tell her and her allies where she hid Yaka's power." Twilight said.

"We still have Camille's Celestial Keys," Jade said, "We can have Tao Zu help us."

"It's is not that easy," Aang said, "Tao Zu can only be called if Camille is the one summoning him which means we'll need to create the locator spell for the Ox Key to do that."

"Fortunately, I have the Spell Ingredients ready," Twilight said, "All we have to do is have Tohru prepare the spell as Uncle releases Camille's life force."

"Uncle will require assistance to release Camille's Life force," Uncle said, "Jackie, you stay here and protect temple. Matt, Chloe, Carol, and Geoff will join me." Matt, Chloe, Geoff, and Carol followed Uncle as they hiked up to Daolon's lair.

Meanwhile in Daolon's Lair, Ghoulwyrm was commenting on Daolon's lair, "Nice setup, Daolon, though I prefer a European hideout." Ghoulwyrm spoke.

"Thank you very much, brother of Darkness," Daolon said, "Now it is time to make this novice witch tell us where she hid the Ox Talisman Power."

"My response to you still remains up yours you pile of crap!" Camille's spiritual head snarled from within the orb.

"Such a foul mouth on such a little girl." Ghoulwyrm said.

"You have two options," Avarona said, "You can tell us the easy way."

"Or I can make you tell us the hard way," Devina added with a sinister smile, "Either way we will get the Talisman Power from you."

"I chose option three," Camille retorted, "None of the above!"

Daolon frowned, "The hard way it is." He used his dark magic on the orb shocking Camille's spirit. Camille's spirit cried out in pain but refused to give in.

Meanwhile back at the Ben-Shui Temple, Twilight was reading off the list of spell ingredients to Tohru for the Ox Talisman Locator spell, "And all we have to do now is add the Cow Bell," Twilight said.

"Right." Tohru said, as he added the cowbell. The Cowbell glowed after it was added to the cauldron.

"Well did it work?" Fluttershy asked, as the bell was glowing yellow.

"I don't think it did." Tohru spoke, before it glowed brighter in Fluttershy's direction.

"No wait it did work," Jade said, "Don't you see? Camille hid Yaka the Ox's power in the last place anybody would look. In Fluttershy."

"Me?!" she gasped.

"Makes sense. You and I like to avoid fighting when possible." Jackie admitted.

"Give it a try, Fluttershy." Jade suggested.

Fluttershy pressed a hoof against a wall and she cracked it with ease, "Oh my."

"No doubt about it y'all. Fluttershy has the power." Applejack said.

Right on cue, the walls exploded and Jack Spicer, Vrak, and a swarm of X-Borgs were in the temple, "Alright hand over the Yellow Pony or else!" jack ordered.

"No way, mama's boy." Jade answered.

"X-Borgs, attack!" Vrak ordered. Right on cue, the X-Borgs began attacking the heroes forcing them to defend themselves.

Fluttershy was trying to flee, until Jack cornered her, "Come to Jackie," Jack was being careful knowing that Fluttershy had the Super Strength power. So he used the Sphere of Yun to trap her, "We have what we came for. Let's go."

"Come on!' Vrak called, as the X-borgs left.

"In the words of Jackie. Bad Day." Aang said.

"Now Daolon's gonna have both my partner's life force and the Strength Talisman Power." Astral stated.

"Not if we have anything to do about it." jade said determined.

Uncle, Matt, Chloe, Geoff, and Carol returned at that moment with the orb that contained Camille's life force, "Aiyah! What happened here?!" Uncle inquired.

"They took Fluttershy." Jackie explained.

Camille who was still in the orb spoke, "Well, get me back to my body and I'll transfer the power. By the way what did they use?"

"Jack caught her with something called the Sphere of Yun." Jade explained.

"What exactly is this Sphere of Yun?" Chloe asked.

Camille explained, "A powerful Shen Gong Wu that allows whoever holds it to trap their enemies in an impenetrable sphere and gain control of the prisoner's possessions. Which means that Jack can hand Daolon the Super Strength power on a plate."

"Well, we gotta get to them before he does." Twilight said.

"Matt, Chloe. Stay here and help Jackie repair the Temple," Uncle began, "Tohru. Fight alongside Twilight, Applejack, and Maggie to rescue Fluttershy and if you can find the Xiaolin Monks. Get them to help us." Everybody nodded and went to do their jobs.

Meanwhile Jack and Vrak were heading to Daolon's Temple with the Captive Fluttershy, "I can't believe I have super strength now!" Jack said, as he held the sphere containing Fluttershy up with one hand.

"Just remember, Jack. That power is for Daolon Wong." Vrak reminded him.

Jack whined, "But I caught the Pegasus!"

"Wudai Neptune Ice." A torrent of Ice hit the two villains and they turned to see Tohru, Applejack, Maggie, Twilight and the Xiaolin Monks, "Jack Spicer, Vrak, Release Fluttershy and return the Sphere of Yun or prepare to suffer a most humiliating defeat!" Omi declared.

Jack turned to his partner, "I got this, Vrak," Jack took a stance, as Omi jumped to attack him. Jack caught Omi by the back of his shirt, and with one mere flick, the monk was sent flying back before Tohru's body stopped him, "Next victim?" Applejack charged to try and buck him, but Jack jumped back and delivered a kick to her, "Next!" Clay, Kimiko, and Rai tried attacking him, but Jack defeated them.

"Tohru, I have an idea, but I'll need you and the others to keep Jack and Vrak busy," Maggie explained. Tohru nodded. Maggie borrowed the Mantis Flip Coin from Rai before heading to the Sphere of Yun. Jack saw this and attempted to take the Sphere of Yun only to touch it at the same time, "Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

"I wager my Monkey staff against your Mantis Flip coin." Jack waged.

"I accept. The game is a Race across the Stones. First to the Sphere of Yun wins."

Jack and Maggie called, "Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

Suddenly the whole area started shifting. Pillars of stone rose up and the Sphere of Yun with Fluttershy still in it was on the last stone. Meanwhile Maggie noticed that the Monks were in their armor and she was in the female version of a Xiaolin Monk's robe.

"What's with the Dress!?" Maggie asked.

"These are our Xiaolin battle armor. We wear in Xiaolin Showdowns." Omi explained.

"I was talking about the red dress I'm wearing," She replied, "Carol told me that Kimiko wears this at the Xiaolin Temple."

"Standard monk robe." Kimiko answered.

"That would explain this robe that I'm wearing." Tohru noticed how own change of garb.

"So what's the signal to start?" Twilight asked.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" Omi announced for the two.

Jack and Maggie got the message as they began the race, "Mantis Flip Coin." As Maggie jumped the stones. Jack went after her.

"Monkey staff!" As Jack took on his half monkey form he was jumping from stone to stone like an actual monkey.

"Omi? What are Maggie's chances of beating Jack Spicer?" Tohru asked.

"It is unknown, since Maggie is not familiar with a Xiaolin showdown." Omi answered.

"Just don't get her mad. Believe me." Twilight advised.

Meanwhile in the Xiaolin Showdown, Maggie was doing well so far and Jack was far behind. Jack frowned, "I am not losing!" He summoned some jack bots to stall her as he caught up.

"If he thinks this is gonna stop me he's an idiot." Maggie said to herself. She used her Firebending on the Jack Bots only to find it had no effect, "What in the name of Oliver Bulleid is going on?"

"Vrak had my Jackbots made with fire resistant metal." Jack answered.

"In other words your fire attacks won't work on them!" Vrak explained.

Maggie was shocked and Jack took advantage by getting ahead of her. Maggie frowned "Oh no you don't."

Maggie then raced to the end and she nearly caught up with Jack before he used his Monkey Staff to knock the Mantis flip coin out of her hand and into the air. Maggie managed to get the coin and in turn reach the Sphere of Yun first.

"NO!" Jack screamed. The scene started turning back to normal.

"Sensei, would be proud of you Maggie." Tohru said.

"Yes. Uncle would be proud to have seen a young delicate girl to have taken on such a challenge like a Xiaolin Showdown." Omi spoke as usual without thinking about his choice of words.

"What did you say?!" Maggie growled as her eyes flashed gold.

"I mean, such a strong noble warrior." Omi tried again.

"Better."

Fluttershy then spoke, "Excuse me, but could somebody get me out of this sphere?" So they deactivated the Shen Gong Wu releasing her and became the vessel for the Ox talisman power again.

"You may have the Ox Talisman, but in this we know how to unleash a power that will bring you down." Vrak said to the heroes as Daolon then showed up.

"Indeed and that little Showdown gave me the time I needed to show up." The Dark Chi Wizard said.

"Dojo, can the Powers of the Zodiac be wagered in a Xiaolin Showdown?" Rai asked Dojo.

Dojo dawned a pair of reading glasses, and looked through a large scroll, "According to the official Xiaolin Showdown Handbook. It's in the Pages that came out in the last 100 years," Dojo said, "Basically you can wager the Talisman Powers but if you lose them Daolon gets to keep them until they're wagered in another Xiaolin Showdown."

Daolon then spoke, "Then I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown for the power of the Ox Talisman."

"I accept the terms. Name the game." Omi inquired.

"The game shall be battle of the arts," Daolon explained, "your martial arts and my dark magic arts.

"I accept. Let's go Xiaolin Showdown."

Just after those words left Omi's mouth. Chloe, Matt, Uncle, Jackie, Carol, Aang, Geoff, Camille, and Astral arrived as the area began changing again.

"Aiyah! Why is Uncle wearing itchy shirt?" Uncle yelled, as he and the others were wearing the robes of Xiaolin Monks aside from Vrak and Jack Spicer.

"Standard Xiaolin Temple Clothing," Kimiko said, as Omi and Daolon duked it out for the Ox Talisman Power.

Daolon seemed to have the upper hand at first using his magic to attack Omi but Omi dodged the attacks. Omi then tried going in for the finishing blow but Daolon countered with his own magic, "Your skills as a xiaolin warrior are impressive, young monk. But against my dark magic you are still a mere novice."

"Your skills as a Dark Chi Wizard are impressive but you forget that he who is last to be laughing laughs most loudly. Wudai Neptune Water!" Omi attacked with a torrent of water.

Daolon used his dark magic to turn the water into ice stopping it in place, "Your water attack has failed Xiaolin Warrior. Now watch as I finish this and claim the power of Super Strength."

"You forget, Daolon Wong. My Element is not only Water but Ice as well. Wudai Neptune Ice!" Omi then launched his attack at the surprised Daolon, who tried to activate his shield only for it to fail and leave him knocked out causing the showdown to end. The monks and others cheered for Omi, as everything returned to normal.

"Come let us get to the Skyship and fast." Camille said, as she teleported the group and Yaka the Ox to the Skyship.

At the Skyship Camille finished transferring the power of the Ox Talisman back to Yaka as Fluttershy was feeding him, "Eat it all up now." Yaka nodded as he ate his hay and was enjoying the hay.

"Good show, Omi. And you too, Maggie." Carol congratulated them.

"You really cleaned up back there." Camille added.

"I could not let the power of the ox talisman remain inside Jack Spicer." Omi boasted.

"Let me remind you that I defeated Jack Spicer," Maggie reminded him, "You made sure Daolon Wong didn't gain access to the Ox for the time being."

"But in the end it was I who protected the ox talisman power." Omi insisted.

"I'm beginning to see why Master Fung named Rai leader instead of you." Carol rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get Yaka to Section 13." Jackie suggested. The group all nodded at that as the Skyship sailed onwards into the Sunrise and to San Fran.


	8. When Pigs Fly

**When Pigs Fly**

In Malaysia the sound of a Rooster's crowing could be heard in the early dawn. Eggbert the Rooster was doing the crowing as Camille was flying to him on her dragon wings and holding a golden cage, "Hello, Eggbert. Please step into this nice cozy cage so that we may keep you safe from the forces of darkness," Eggbert instead levitated away, "No! No! No!" Camille then flew after the bird but Fluttershy came up beside her.

"Perhaps I can reason with Eggbert and convince him we're not the threat." she suggested.

"That would be most helpful." Camille answered.

So Fluttershy flew over to the flying rooster stopping him in midair, "Hello, Mr. Eggbert. We mean you no harm. We just wish to protect you from the dark forces that have come to steal your magic. Now please get into the Cage so we can take you to the Skyship."

Eggbert taking the pony's words to heart flew into the magic proof cage, "Well, that was easy." Jade said, as the others were watching form the roof top.

"Let's go before the Dark Chi Powered Sound Five show up." Jackie suggested.

Right on cue, the Dark Chi Powered Sound Five arrived, "Somebody call?" Kidōmaru asked.

"Jackie!" Twilight ordered.

Jackie tried dodging the Five while making sure not to fall from the building, "I don't suppose we can talk this out?" he asked them, while dodging Jirōbō's attack.

"Talk is cheap." The big guy answered, as he continued attacking Jackie unaware that Camille and Fluttershy had already taken Eggbert to the Safety of the Skyship.

"What about Jackie?" Fluttershy asked.

"I already have it covered." Camille answered, as she cast a spell and Jackie was safely in the Skyship.

"Thank you." he thanked her.

Just then a magic circle appeared and Uncle's face was in it, "Jackie, have you and the team located the Noble Rooster?"

"Yes we have, Uncle. Camille's Celestial Key of the Rooster containing the Spirit of Mao Li was a big help to us."

"Well, Uncle's Locator spell has located the next noble animal we seek. Meet us at the location of the Noble Pig." he ordered.

"The pig?" Fluttershy asked, hoping she heard right.

"Yes the pig." Uncle confirmed, as the magic circle vanished.

"So where are we going this time? Spain? Mexico, Australia?" Jade asked in excitement.

Later on the group found themselves in Kansas, "Arlene Kansas?" Twilight asked.

"Sounds like a nice place." Fluttershy said positively.

"Sounds like Applejack's place." Rarity added, while Applejack nodded.

"Yeah. Giddyup." Jade put in while feeling bored.

"So how are we gonna find the Noble Pig? Where is Uncle?" Carol asked, as there was no sign of him.

Over with Uncle and Tohru, they were in the Chariot being pulled by Ty Lee the Dragon.

"I do not think this is the interstate." Tohru said.

"Do not doubt the map!" Uncle chided him.

"Easy for you both to say I'm the one pulling the chariot." Ty Lee reminded them.

Back with the group, Matt was stunned, "What the smeg is going on here? How did we get here first?"

"We have the Skyship. Did you forget that?" Chloe reminded him.

"And Uncle may not be here but the Pig is." Camille put in.

"But without the locator spell how can we determine which pig is the one we're looking for?" Jackie asked.

"Jackie, come here." Camille said.

Jackie walked over, "Yes?"

Camille then hit Jackie with Uncle's signature two finger smack, and yelled, "Did you forget I have Jade Celestial Key of the Noble Pig?"

"Forgot." Jackie rubbed his head feeling silly.

"Don't even think we'll need it." Jade stated.

"What makes ya think so?" Applejack wondered.

Jade motioned to a poster of a blue ribbon prize winning pig named Mordecai, "If that doesn't scream noble I don't know what does."

They looked like it could be a good lead, as Carol spoke, "Alright, but we'll need the Xiaolin Dragons to help us. Namely Clay. Since he's a rancher and we're in a farming town I figure this would be his element."

"Right." Jade nodded.

Right on cue, Dojo and the Xiaolin Dragons arrived, "We got your message." Kimiko said.

"Glad you could make it," Camille greeted them, "We need your help with another noble animal."

"It would be our honor." Omi answered.

So the team went to the location of the Noble Pig, "Remember, Clay, don't mention Magic unless you and Applejack have to." Jackie warned him.

"Gotcha, partner," The Xiaolin dragon of Earth nodded. So Clay and Applejack went to see Mordecai's owner; Farmer MacDonald, "Howdy, sir."

"Well, howdy, strangers." The farmer greeted them.

"Thank ya kindly, but we'd like ta talk about yer pig." Applejack began.

"What you fellas want with Mordecai?" Farmer MacDonald asked.

"This is gonna sound crazy but your pig is in danger." Clay began explaining.

"From the forces of darkness that have come to claim the power of Heat Beam Eyes that now rests in Mordecai." Applejack finished.

Jackie face palmed at Applejack, warning them not to have said that. To their surprise Farmer MacDonald looked like he believed them, "Magic you say? Well what makes you think Mordecai has Magical Powers?"

"If I may perhaps a demonstration of his power is in order?" Camille suggested. The good farmer brought Mordecai over.

"And we brought Eggbert along for good measure." Jade added as she presented Eggbert.

Matt took the simple approach and hit a Gong startling Mordecai and Eggbert. Mordecai let out a panicked squeal, as the symbol of the pig glowed in his eyes and started firing off heat beams. While Eggbert activated his own power and started hovering around.

Farmer MacDonald watched in amaze, "So how do you plan to keep these Dark Forces from finding my Pig?"

"Uncle should be here soon." Twilight stated.

Dojo then shuddered, "Sorry about this folks, but I'm sensing a Shen Gong Wu."

"Now of all times?" Raimundo asked.

"Don't worry about it. It's right here in Arlene. It's the Personality Changer." Dojo answered.

Kimiko opened up the scroll and looked at it, "Sounds like whoever holds it can change the personality of the victim to whoever the user is thinking of."

Farmer MacDonald looked at the scroll, "How do you get that cartoon feller to move like that?"

"Magic," Omi answered, "But let us hurry before the Forces of Darkness Claim this Shen Gong Wu?"

"But what about the Animals?" Fluttershy asked.

Farmer MacDonald spoke up, "Not to worry. I know an old trick that keeps my livestock in order."

"Okay," Rai began dishing out orders, "Clay, stay with Farmer MacDonald. Fluttershy, Applejack, help him out. The rest of us will search the area since Dojo says the Personality Changer is out here." So they split up.

Meanwhile on the Gigant Horse, Mavro and Daolon were currently berating the Sound Five about their recent Failure to acquire the Rooster Talisman.

"You five are a disgrace to dark chi warriors." Daolon Wong scolded them.

"And a disgrace to the forces of Evil and to Ninjas everywhere!" Mavro added.

"I plead for forgiveness, masters." Kidōmaru pleaded. The other four scowled at him being a kiss up.

Jack then walked in, "I hate to interrupt but I found the Noble Rooster and the Noble Pig. I also found a new Shen Gong Wu."

Mavro then turned to look at the sound Five, "You five are about to get a second chance." The five looked relieved.

Back on the Farm, Farmer MacDonald and Clay were talking like old friends, "So you're Farmer Bailey's boy." The farmer asked.

"That's correct." Clay confirmed.

"I'll bet you're about as strong as that dad of yours."

"You betcha." Clay nodded.

Rai who was searching for the wu near them spoke to the old farmer in confusion, "Wait you know Clay's dad?"

"Oh, yeah. Me and him go way back to when we was youngin's." Farmer MacDonald explained.

"That explains it," Applejack said. Just then Applejack's hoof hit something. It looked mystical and hand held almost similar to that of the Rio Reverso only in a different color scheme, "I think I found something y'all." They went over as Applejack picked it up with her mouth.

"That'd be it." Dojo confirmed.

"Let's go before Jack Spicer and Daolon Wong show up." Fluttershy suggested.

Just as those words left their lips. Daolon Wong, Jack Spicer, Devina, and the Sound Five arrived.

"Too late." Jack laughed.

"A Shen-Gong-Wu, the pig and the rooster? How kind of you to gather them for me." Daolon said feeling pleased.

"Now surrender the Shen-Gong-Wu and the Animals or else." Devina warned them.

"Or else what?" Raimundo called it.

"Jack, show them!" Devina ordered.

"Gladly," he whipped out a Shen Gong Wu looking like an eagle statue, "Shadow of Fear!"

Suddenly a shadow aura appeared around them, as several of their worst fears came to life. For Clay it was a zombie-like version of his Granny Lilly, for Kimiko it was her old doll Lil Chica, for Raimundo a mutant eight-eyed jellyfish, and for Omi a giant mutant squirrel.

"Play with me, Kimiko!" Lil Chica said, as the doll moved to grab Kimiko who tried to run.

"NO!" The girl cried in fright.

Granny Lily spoke to Clay, "Come and give your granny a kiss. My little Claey Wayey! How about a little pinch on the cheeky!" she stomped forward towards Clay.

"Granny Lily, I couldn't feel my cheek for a month after the last time you pinched it!" Clay panicked. Clay tried to run but his granny grabbed him.

Meanwhile Rai wasn't having any better luck with his worst fear, "No! I knew you existed in the water, but on land too?" Raimundo tried to run for it but was grabbed by the jellyfish's tentacles.

Meanwhile Omi was running from the giant squirrel, "I hate squirrels."

Daolon, Jack, and Devina were laughing loudly, "Now to extract the powers." Daolon Wong said, as he approached the animals, only for Applejack and Fluttershy to block his way.

"You want the animals you're gonna have to go through us." Applejack challenged him.

"Gladly. Shadow of Fear." Devina used the Wu on them.

The Aura that surrounded the monks then surrounded Fluttershy and Applejack. Fluttershy was met with so many ponies surrounding her and chanting 'Fluttershy Fluttershy Fluttershy can hardly fly!'

"No No No!" Fluttershy whimpered as a puddle formed around her.

Applejack was being met by her own worst fear. She could hear the cries of ponies coming from her family and seeing bad stuff happening to them, "This can't be happening!" Applejack cried, as she was running for it.

Farmer Macdonald meanwhile, brought a pitch fork to Devina, "You get your magical butt off of my property!"

Devina simply blasted the pitchfork with her breath as Daolon was already finishing up extracting the powers of Levitation and Heat Beam Eyes from Eggbert and Mordecai.

"Yes, the powers are mine!" Daolon Wong cheered, as the images of the pig and rooster reflected in his eyes.

"That's three talisman powers you have so far, Mr. Wong. Now let's grab the Shen-Gong-Wu and go." Jack said.

"Jack has a point." Devina agreed. Devina was about to pick it up but before she could Jackie grabbed it as well.

They saw the Wu glowing, "A Xiaolin Showdown." Omi gasped.

"Jackie Chan, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Devina challenged him.

"Wah, but I don't have anything to use." Jackie answered.

"Try this." Dojo tossed him the Mantis Flip Coin.

"The mantis flip coin will allow you to leap with the skill of a mantis." Raimundo explained.

"I wager the Mantis Flip Coin." Jackie told Devina.

"I wager the Eye of Dashi." she held the Wu

Jack Spicer spoke up, "Your game shall be 'pig pen wrestling' in the mud."

"I accept." Jackie answered.

Jackie and Devina called, "Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

Suddenly the area started shifting and Jackie and Devina stood in a giant pig pen with the ground all muddy, and pigs crawling around and rolling around in it.

"What in Sam hill is this?" Farmer MacDonald asked.

That'd be a Xiaolin Showdown, Farmer MacDonald." Clay answered.

"Well, I'll be. This is incredible." The Farmer said in enjoyment.

"Gong Yi Tempai!" And with that both fighters took off combatting each other in the mud, while using their wagered Shen Gong Wu.

"Get her, Uncle Jackie!" Jade called.

Jackie and Devina continued to fight on the muddy field. Jackie was avoiding and evading, but then Devina caught him and managed to pin him down, "You're about to lose it all, Chan!" Devina mocked him.

"Come on, boy!" Farmer MacDonald called, "Remember, the hogs are your friends. Ya just gotta give them the call."

"The call?" Jackie pondered, until he realized it, "Yes!" Jackie started squealing like a pig, much to Devina's confusion.

"Is that supposed to be a cry for surrender?" Devina asked.

Jackie smiled, "No, just calling in for back up."

They heard a barrage of squeals and Devina looked seeing multiple pigs that were in the arena charging right at her. When they barraged on top of her Jackie was able to free himself and get to his feet.

"Get along little doggies!" Clay called.

"Get off me, you swines!" Devina demanded, while trying to get them off. Jackie using the power of the flip coin jumped higher than ever and delivered a powerful kick to Devina knocking her out of the ring.

Soon the Arena changed back to its normal state with Jackie holding the Mantis Flip Coin, the Eye of Dashi, and the Personality Changer.

"All right, Jackie!" Jade cheered.

"You may have the Shen Gong Wu but I have the power of the Rooster, Pig, and Dragons and with those powers I shall reduce you all to Ashes!" Daolon prepared to fire upon the heroes, only for a magic proof cage to hold him compliments of Tohru and Uncle who had just arrived, "Your Feeble Cage cannot withstand the Burning Gaze of my Heat Beam Eyes and Combustion Blasts!" Daolon tried to fire only for nothing to happen, "What is happening?!"

"My cage is forged with good chi. Feeble one!" Uncle mocked him.

"You may have beaten me but Rachel and Wong will incinerate you next time!" Devina warned them, as the forces of Darkness escaped on that note.

Later on back at Farmer MacDonald's, the Farmer in question was asking about the arrangement, "Y'all sure about this?"

"Absolutely. After having a showdown on your farm." Jackie began.

"And failing to protect your Pig's power." Jade added.

Camille finished, "The least we can do is give you a former levitating rooster as a reward."

"And besides Mordecai likes his new best buddy as it is." Carol added, as they saw Mordecai with Eggbert resting on his back.

"Jackie, time to go!" Uncle called.  
>"Uncle's right. I gotta take the Monks back to the Temple." Dojo added.<p>

"If you're ever in town drop us a line." Farmer MacDonald offered. The heroes nodded as they went their separate ways.


End file.
